Forest of Fear
by LMXB
Summary: A possible immunity to the Wraith leads a team into a confrontation in a forest. R/K with plenty of team
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**AN:** This is set in season 5, it was started before the season began, but may include some speculative spoilers. Anything up till the end of season 4 may be referred to.

* * *

"You know I don't mean to offend, but in some ways life was much better before Earth re-established links to us."

Richard Woolsey looked up from his mounds of paperwork with a questioning look to which John responded, "Well the IOA couldn't interfere and they never came to visit, paperwork was not so important, we could, "

"Do what you wanted?" Offered Woolsey.

"Yes."

"Rule the galaxy? Start a war, blow up solar systems?"

"Yes. No that is not what I meant. It was just simpler."

Before Woolsey had a chance to finish they were interrupted by the gate activating. When they had moved from the leader's office to the control room Chuck said, "We are getting Captain Gilbert's IDC."

Woolsey nodded and said, "Lower the shield." Then spoke into the radio, "Captain Gilbert. This is Richard Woolsey Is everything ok? We weren't expecting to hear from you for another seventy-two hours."

"Everything is fine sir. We just have some intel we thought you would like to hear in person."

"Ok then park the jumper then report to me as soon as Dr Keller has cleared you."

"Yes sir."

"Were you expecting good intel?" John asked.

"Not really it was just a routine scout to MX3454." Replied Woolsey.

"MX3454? Of course." John said before adding after a brief pause, "Which one is that again?"

Woolsey, looking less than impressed said, "It is a planet we found in the database. There was a dense forest round the gate so Gilbert's team took a jumper to see if there were any civilisations further out."

The two moved into the briefing room debating what the intel could be. They were soon interrupted by Gilbert knocking on the door. "Captain that was quick. I was expecting you to be with Dr Keller for longer." Woolsey greeted.

"Yeah, how did you manage to escape so quickly?"

"Well I explained that I had important intel to relay as quickly as possible and she said she would run the tests on me first, then work on my team when I reported to you. I think it was also helped by the fact it was pretty quiet down there and the only other patient was Dr McKay."

John barely stifled a laugh before Woolsey said. "So what was the intel?"

"We found a civilisation about thirty miles from gate, five from the edge of the forest. We asked if they had been victim to any Wraith attacks recently and they said they had about a month ago. But they were spared."

"Spared?" Asked Woolsey.

"Yes. Apparently the Wraith suddenly stopped the culling and left. One wraith actually stopped mid-feed."

'Did they have any explanation?"

"Well they claim to have a plant that if they bathe in makes them immune to the wraith."

"And you believe them?" Asked a sceptical John.

"I'm not sure sir. Their population is still very large and one of the groups showed the feeding scar on his chest, but he had barely aged. Something definitely caused them to stop and if it is a simple plant it could save thousands of lives."

"Would they be willing to let us have some of the plant?" Asked Woolsey.

"They wouldn't let us take a sample but they said we could bring back our doctors to look at the plants and then if we want to they would discuss a trade."

"Good work captain. Tomorrow morning at 09:00 go back to MX3454 and take Dr Keller with you. If she things the plant is special start negotiations."

"Yes Sir." Gilbert replied as he was dismissed from the briefing room.

"I take it you didn't want to go on the mission?" Asked Woolsey.

"No offence, but plants with magical bathing powers? Sounds like a bit of a waste of time."

"I agree it is unlikely, but worth investigating. Perhaps if you can get McKay out of the infirmary, you could get him to look at long-range sensor records and see if with have any data corresponding to their withdrawal."

"Out of all the things you could have asked like defeat the Wraith and Michael, find some new ZPMs, build a new wing, you ask me to do the impossible and get McKay out of the infirmary!" John complained.

"If you would prefer to go on the mission."

"No that is ok. Thanks all the same." John replied before he headed towards the infirmary. As he approached he passed a couple of the nurses and overheard them saying.

"I don't know how she stays so calm. Poor thing."

"Maybe they could ration his time in the infirmary."

"Evening doc, McKay." He greeted as he entered.

"Colonel." Keller replied, whilst McKay grunted, unable to speak as he was having to keep his mouth open so Keller could examine his throat. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah. I was actually hoping to take McKay. Unless he is dying or you really want to keep him here."

"No that is ok. You can take him. There is nothing wrong with him." Keller said as she finished examining McKay.

"How can you say that?" cried McKay when he was able to move his tongue. "My hand is shaking. And what about the rash on my forehead."

"The shaking hands are due to too much caffeine and the rash is from where you fell to sleep and rested your head on your arm. "

Seeing that John was finding the whole situation amusing McKay said. "That's right. Laugh at me. But when I can't save Atlantis and the whole galaxy because Dr Voodoo didn't do her job you'll be sorry."

"McKay I have run lots of tests and they are all normal. As soon as the blood work gets back I will let you know."

"In the mean time I need you to save the galaxy McKay. So say goodbye to Dr Keller and come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you found anything yet?" Asked a very bored looking Sheppard.

"No"

"How about now?"

"No. Do you think this is easy Sheppard?"

"Well …"

"Let me tell you this is incredibly complex. If you think you can do a better job feel free to take over."

"No that is ok. But if you are not up to it I will just get Zelenka up here."

"What? You think he could do this? He couldn't. Now if you would just be quiet and give me a bit more time I will find what I am looking for?"

"How much time?" John asked.

"I don't know."

"Well seconds, minutes, days, years?"

"I don't know. I'm having to write brand new sub-routines to try to detect a message that might not have existed in the first place. If it did exist, the bandwidth used would have been so small it is the equivalent of looking for a needle in a haystack the size of the sun. Now if you really want me to find it I suggest you leave. Why don't you go spar with Conan?"

"You know one day I will show him that film."

"He would probably like the comparison."

As John was about to respond he heard "Colonel Sheppard, please report to the control room."

"Sorry Rodney gotta go. Don't forget the briefing in an hour." As he left he smiled on hearing Rodney mutter under his breath. On reaching the control room he jogged up the steps to Woolsey's office before knocking on the doorframe and asking, "Something up?"

Woolsey looked up from her paperwork and said, "Possibly. Captain Gilbert's team missed their scheduled check-in. We established a wormhole but got no response from their radios."

"It could be they are out of range or the forest is interfering with communications." John suggested.

"I agree it is the most likely explanation, but with the recent Wraith attempt on that planet" Woolsey started.

"You are worried that they might have come back to finish the job." Finished John.

Woolsey nodded before John asked, "Anything on long range scanners?"

"Unfortunately they are temporarily offline whilst Rodney searches for activity from the last Wraith visit to MX3454" Woolsey explained.

"Ok. I get Lorne's team to do a reconnaissance mission. They should be good to go in about an hour."

"Thank you Colonel. I will tell McKay we need long range sensors back."

"Good luck with that." John smiled before heading out to brief Lorne.

Three hours later John, Teyla and Ronon were sitting in the mess hall. "Any news from Lorne yet?" Asked Ronon.

"Not yet, but he should report in anytime now?" Replied John. "But McKay got the long-range sensors back up and running and there was no sign of the Wraith round the planet, so I doubt there is anything to worry about?"

"Has he determined why the Wraith suddenly withdrew?" Asked Teyla.

"No he is still working on it. I am not sure he will find anything. It is a bit of a long-shot."

"I still think we should have gone and searched for Gilbert's team." Commented Ronon.

"Lorne is more than capable. Besides there is no Wraith sign, so no need to." John was cut off by his radio.

"Colonel Sheppard, Lorne has reported in. I think you better get up here." Woolsey said.

"Ok we're coming up."

"Is there a problem?" Asked Teyla as John stood up.

"I don't know. Woolsey said Lorne had reported in and I should get up there." Noticing Ronon was already halfway out of the mess hall he called. "Ronon. You going somewhere?"

Without stopping Ronon called back, "To get McKay. We will meet you up there."

"Ok then. What is up with him?" He asked Teyla as they too made their way out of the mess hall.

"I do not know. He has been somewhat agitated all day." Replied Teyla.

"Hmm, remind me to speak to him later."

As they reached Woolsey's office they were greeted, "Good. You are here."

"Ronon and McKay are on their way." John explained as they sat down.

"We're here." Ronon announced from the doorway.

"How the hell did you get here so quickly?" Sheppard exclaimed.

"The wookie practically dragged me." Rodney complained. "What is the big emergency anyway?"

"Major Lorne just reported in. Apparently Captain Gilbert's team never made it back to the villagers. He has tried radioing them but has made no contact."

"Can he not use the puddle jumper to detect life signs?" Asked Teyla.

"No. The dense foliage is interfering with the sensors. They have flown over the route they would have taken and can't see any obvious signs of a crash, but the weather is bad and reducing visibility. He has headed back to the edge of the forest and start searching on foot, heading back towards the gate. He suggests that another team starts from the gate and meet half way. "

"Sounds like a plan. We will be ready in twenty minutes." Said John getting to his feet.

"Wait. What do you mean we?" Asked McKay.

As John rolled his eyes Ronon stood and pulled McKay to his feet and said. "He means us McKay." As he pushed McKay to the door he added, "Now go get ready."

"Colonel Sheppard, there is one more thing. The villagers claimed that the forest is cursed, so if they did go down,"

"It might have been foul play." John finished. "Ok I will take a team of marines as well."

"You had better take a medical team as well." Woolsey said, causing John to inwardly groan. On seeing John's and Teyla's expressions he added, "I know it will slow the search, but if they are badly injured they could be in need of immediate medical treatment and there is no guarantee that Dr Keller is in any state to administer it."

"Ok I'll take Dr Scott. He seems the most active. Can you organise him I need to go get kitted up."


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Sheppard's team was making its way through the dense forest in the pouring rain.

"I still don't see why I had to come." Moaned McKay. "This is a rescue mission not a science mission."

"Firstly McKay you may be able to do something with the sensors to help our search. Secondly if the jumper did go down we may need your expertise to fix it. Thirdly you are on my team so when I go out you go out. Any questions?" John replied.

Before Rodney had a chance to respond an accented voice came over the radio, "Colonel Sheppard, come in please."

"Go ahead Belinea. Have you found anything?" Asked Sheppard.

"Negative sir. However we have come across a river. Do you want us to cross it or search along a new vector?"

"Try following it. Let me know if you see anything. Sheppard out."

As Sheppard turned his attention to scanning the local area he called to McKay, "Keep the pace up McKay." Causing McKay to start complaining again. Teyla dropped back slightly and said, "Perhaps some words of encouragement will make him complain less."

"Nah. His ego is big enough as it is." John smiled.

"Sheppard over here." Called Ronon as slowed his pace and upholstered his gun. As Teyla and Sheppard approached Ronon's position they drew their P90s into a firing position. "What have you got?" Asked Sheppard.

Ronon pointed between the trees to the crashed jumper, which was surrounded by an unknown group of men.

"I count fifteen." Said Ronon. "Weaponry doesn't look that advanced. We should be able to take them easy enough."

"Could be a trap." Mulled Sheppard. "Can't see any of our people, but they could be locked up safe and sound in the jumper."

"If they are still alive." Said Rodney.

"Well we are going to assume they are." Replied Sheppard. "Ronon you are with me. We will head down and see what is happening. Teyla, Rodney hang back here to cover us if they are of the not to friendly variety."

As John and Ronon approached the group, John called, "Hi. We were wondering if you might" However, he was cut of as the group started firing on them. Diving for cover John exclaimed, "That went well." Before firing off a few rounds.

As Sheppard's team opened fire from their various positions the group quickly scattered away from the jumper. When they were sure it was clear John and Ronon made their way to the Jumper. As John opened the hatch he was greeted by the unpleasant sight of dead bodies. Carefully making his way into the wreckage he removed the tags from the bodies before turning to Ronon and saying, "There is no sign of Keller or Caine, see if you can see any tracks." Seeing Ronon nod he tapped his earpiece and said, "Teyla. Any sign of trouble?"

"No. It appears that they are scared of for now. What have you found?"

"You and Rodney had better get over here."

"We are on our way."

When Teyla and Rodney reached the jumper Sheppard was radioing Belinea and Lorne. When he was finished he said, "McKay, see if you can work out what caused this to go down. But be quick we can't stay for long." Before he had a chance to issue instructions to Teyla, Ronon approached and said. "I found the path they took. We should move out, they could be hurt."

"What about the jumper? The warm dry jumper." Asked McKay.

"Can you get the cloak working?" Sheppard asked.

"With time maybe."

"You have five minutes. Teyla, Ronon help me search the jumper for anything useful."

"You know these things can't be rushed. It might not work."

"It'll work." Said Ronon.

"How can you possibly be so sure?" Asked Rodney.

"Because if it doesn't we will have to leave you here by yourself to guard the jumper." Explained Ronon.

"That's not funny." Said Rodney.

"I wasn't joking."

"Just fix the cloak McKay." Sheppard interceded.

A few minutes McKay said, "Ok I am about to turn it on." As he replaced a panel the lights in the jumper flickered. "It worked." McKay exclaimed, "but I don't know how long it will last."

"Good work Rodney." Sheppard said, before saying, "let's find our people."


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour of following Ronon through the dense jungle McKay complained, "you think maybe we could stop for a bit. Some of us have normal lungs."

Ronon came to a halt to abruptly that John and Teyla nearly ran into the back of him. He turned round and marched towards Rodney. Grabbing hold of the back of his jacket, Ronan pulled him back along the path they had just taken.

John and Teyla exchanged confused glances whilst Rodney said, "Or we could keep going. Um, that way was wasn't it?" Asked Rodney pointing backwards whilst looking over his shoulder pleading with his eyes for John to intervene.

Before John could come to the rescue Ronon said, "You see that McKay?" McKay looked towards a nearby rock and nodded, confused by Ronon's sudden interest in geology. "What do you think is on the rock?" Rodney looked closer at the rock and saw a discolouration, as realisation hit him he said, "blood."

"Right. So that means that someone is injured and in need of help, so we don't have time for your complaining." Growled Ronon.

"And we also don't have time to beat McKay up." Said John, "So how about we find our people and when we are back home in the warm and dry, then you beat the crap out of McKay."

"Fine. Lets go." Replied Ronon as he set of once again.

"What do you mean beat me later?" Whimpered Rodney. However, the only response he got was a "Move it McKay," from Sheppard.

As the group tried to follow Ronon even Sheppard was struggling to keep up and was glad when started to receive something over the radio. "Colonel Sheppard come in."

Stopping the group John responded, "Go ahead Belina. What have you got?"

"Sir I am picking up a faint signal on the emergency frequency. It is in Morse code and has given directions." After he had received the directions he responded. "Ok Belina we will meet you there. Sheppard out."

Seeing the questioning looks of his team, Sheppard explained, "Belina has picked up a Morse code transmission on the emergency frequency. It gave directions, which seem to follow the track we are taking so it looks like we are getting close. Lets go."

Within half an hour Sheppard's team could see what looked like a cave entrance, as they slowed their pace a branch snapped and all four of them held their weapons at the ready. They were quickly lowered when they made out Belina's team. "Sorry we are late sir. We had a fitness issue." Belina said jerking his head towards the wheezing form of Dr. Scott. "Sir you should know there was a lot of blood and a three bodies – none of ours."

"You stay out here and cover us." Sheppard ordered. Seeing Belina nod he turned to Ronon, Teyla and Rodney and asked. "You ready?" The four of them raised their guns and entered the cave. A little way in they were greeted by Caine, who despite lying on the floor was pointing a 9mm towards them."

"Lower the gun Caine." Ordered Sheppard.

Recognising his CO, Caine did as ordered and said, "Sorry sir, thought you were one of them." He rasped.

Sheppard and his team slowly moved closer to Caine, trying to illuminate him. It was then that they noticed that he was connected to some kind of drip and blood was seeping through the bandages covering his torso. "McKay. Go get Dr. Scott in." John ordered.

"Did you find the doc?" Caine asked, despite the pain that talking caused.

"She's not here?" Asked Ronon.

"She .. went.. water." Caine tried to explain.

"Just relax Caine, a doctor will be with you soon. Ronon go see …" Noticing that Ronon was already out of the cave he turned to Teyla and said, "See if you can find out what is up with him?"

As Scott came in and started tending to Caine, Sheppard headed out of the cave hoping to organise a search party to find Keller. As he reached the cave mouth he saw an irritated looking Teyla. Throwing a questioning look her way she explained, "Ronon took off that way." As she pointed into the dense jungle she added, "He is not answering his radio."

"Damn." Sheppard muttered before reaching for his radio, "Ronon. Ronon come in." After a brief pause with no answer he continued, "Ronon I am ordering you to answer." After listening to silence for a few moments he said to no one in particular, "I am going to kill him."

"Should we go after him?" Questioned Teyla.

Before he had a chance to respond Dr Scott appeared from the cave entrance calling Sheppard over. "Colonel Sheppard, we need to get him back to Atlantis now."

"By now, you mean?" Asked the colonel.

"I mean now. If he does not get surgery he will die. It is a miracle that he is still alive as it is." Sheppard nodded and called over Belina.

"Belina, I need you to make up a stretcher. As soon as it is done move Caine onto it under Dr. Scott's supervision then head to the gate ASAP. Try to make it before it gets pitch black." Belina hurried off to organise his men, whilst Sheppard turned back to Teyla. "We will stay here."

Seeing Teyla's eyebrow rise he explained, "There is no way we will catch Ronon before nightfall. There is no point us all getting lost. Besides Keller might find her way back here. Lorne's team should be here soon so we will wait for them, then at first light we will go search for the next two missing members of the group. But remind me when we see Ronon to shoot him, so he can't run off. You might as well start a fire in the cave. I think we will need the warmth. In the mean time I will keep trying to reach Lorne and Ronon."

As Teyla went to gather firewood Belina reported that they were ready to move out with the injured Caine.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon ran through the jungle following the trail that Keller had left. He was glad that she had not grasped the concept of covering her tracks as it made it easy to follow in the fading light, but at the same time he worried about who else might be able to follow her.

He stopped in his tracks when he trod on something hard, which was concealed by some big leaves. He carefully bent down and revealed the standard issue black 9 mm. He picked it up and scoured the local area for signs of the young doctor.

Nearby he saw a large foot protruding from behind a tree stump. He drew his weapon and slowing advanced. As he rounded the tree he saw a man lying face down, with a dagger sticking out of his neck. He noticed that the knife was another standard issue Atlantis weapon. This brought a small smile to his face as it meant that Keller must have inflicted the wound. However, the smile was replaced by deep concern when he rolled he body over to reveal the corpse of a Bola Kai.

Leaving the body he scanned the area for any evidence of Keller. It was then that he noticed a line of trampled leaves and snapped branches. He followed the tracks until he came to an edge and a drop of about ten metres. Looking down he saw a few rocks and stones, some of which seemed to be discoloured. Clambering down to the rocks he found that the discolouration was due to blood. He did not have time to dwell on his finding though as a feminine scream pierced the jungle. He took off at full speed in the direction of the noise, gun drawn and set to kill.

As he heard another cry he knew that he was getting closer, but he still could not see Keller, the dusky light hampering him. But then as he heard a cry of "no" he saw two Bola Kai through some branches. Without thinking he burst through the dense trees and fired at the two figures who collapsed in a heap. Having scanned the area for other hostiles he approached the bodies, noticing that one was moving. As he neared he realised that the cause of the movement was Keller who was pinned beneath the body and was trying to free herself. He hurried over and threw the body to one side. As soon as she was free of the dead weight Keller tried scrambling into a sitting position. It was then that Ronon noticed the state that she was in. Eyes wide, body shaking, clothes torn and she was covered in blood. He carefully knelt down in front of her and said, "Doc. It's ok. It's me Ronon."

"Ronon?" She whimpered before falling forward into his chest. Feeling her shake he put his arms round her, but that caused her to gasp in pain. Ronon pulled back and asked, "Where are you hurt?" as he scanned her body for wounds.

"Sh.. shoulder and leg." Keller responded. Ronon looked down at her right leg and saw blood seeping through the trouser leg. He quickly removed his coat and tore off his left shirt sleeve and pressed it against the source of the blood. He then removed his belt and tied it around her leg, trying to prevent further blood lost. Content that the blood lost has slowed to an acceptable level he turned his attention to her shoulder, which was clearly dislocated. Deciding it was best to not touch the shoulder he turned his attention to her torso. Her blue medical shirt was ripped open causing his blood to boil at the thought of what they did to her, but more pressing was the fact it was covered in blood. As he gently tried to find the source she said. "It's not mine." Satisfied with her answer her wrapped his coat round her trembling frame. Finally he ripped off his other sleeve and wrapped it round her head trying to stop the bleeding from a nasty looking gash above her eye. As he was finishing he became aware that she was softly talking. She was talking so quietly he only made out a few words, such as "Caine, water, Bola, killed."

"Doc." He said when he was done. When she kept talking seemingly unaware of him, he carefully put his hands on her face to get her to look at him, before saying. "Doc it is ok. It is over now." Seeing her calm slightly he gathered her into his arms and lifted her up so that they could go back to the cave. Within minutes she was asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the cave team Sheppard, minus Ronon, and Lorne were discussing a search and rescue strategy, whilst the rest of Lorne's men were outside the cave on sentry duty.

"Is there nothing you can do for the sensors McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"Look I might be a genius, but I can not break the laws of physics. Believe me if I could I would. At this stage I would pay to be in a meeting with Woolsey."

"A no would have sufficed." Grouched Sheppard. Before McKay could respond one of Lorne's men reported in.

"Colonel Sheppard. Major Lorne. Come in please."

"Go ahead." Replied Sheppard.

"I have movement about 100 clicks away. I can't tell if it is hostile, but something is heading this way."

"Roger that. We will be right there." With that Sheppard picked up his P90 and said, "Lorne you are with me. Teyla, McKay stay here." Teyla nodded in agreement and took up a sentry position near the cave entrance as Sheppard and Lorne hurried out.

As the two air force officers reached the lookout Sheppard asked. "Where is the movement?"

"It was down there sir. But it has been still for the last 30 seconds."

Nodding Sheppard and Lorne carefully scanned the black landscape for signs of movement. Soon Lorne said, "Down there. It is Ronon, I think. I can't see the doc though."

Sheppard turned to the other airman and said, "Smith stay here, keep looking for hostiles." Then he headed towards Ronon, followed by Lorne. Sheppard was about to start chewing Ronon out for disobeying and order and running off when he realised Ronon was carrying something in his arms. As the distance between them decreased he realised it was Keller. He was about to ask what had happened when Ronon barked, "She is wounded and needs treatment and to get warm." With that the three men and the stirring body of the doctor entered the cave. Ronon went to the far side near the fire and carefully placed Keller down whilst Sheppard followed saying, "Teyla I will need some help. Rodney I will need some space."

Sheppard knelt by Keller and asked, "Doc? Doc can you hear me?" As Keller slowly opened her eyes Sheppard raised her head slightly and held a flask to her lips encouraging her to drink. After a sip she said, "Caine?"

Sheppard smiled and said, "Back through the gate already, enjoying the warm, dry comforts of home." Gently resting her head back on the floor Sheppard continued, "Now I am going to take of the coat and have a look at your wounds ok?" When the coat had been opened and Keller's bruised and bloodied body combined with the stained and ripped clothes had been exposed to the light of the fire, the members of team Sheppard exchanged concerned and angry glances.

"I think.. Shoulder dislocated." Said Keller, forcing Sheppard to turn his attention to the wounded left shoulder. "Needs to be put back," she continued, "get Ronon to do it. Has more experience."

"You sure about this. It is going hurt and no morphine." Queried Sheppard, as Teyla moved away, towards the cave mouth. Sheppard turned to McKay who shrugged and cast a 'don't ask me I am a real doctor' look at Sheppard.

"Already hurts. Concussion so, can't have morphine anyway. Needs to be done."

Ronon who had replaced Teyla at Keller's side said, "It will be easier if you are sitting up." As the two men helped Keller sit Teyla returned with a branch the width of two fingers, which she placed in the doctor's mouth.

Sheppard then said, "It is not too late to not do this. You know wait for your fine staff to do it back on-" He was cut off though by a muffled scream emanating from Keller. "What did you do that for? She wasn't ready." An annoyed Sheppard asked Ronon as Teyla tried to soothe the doctor.

"It's better if you are not expecting it." Shrugged Ronon.

Before Sheppard could consider a reply Lorne passed him a sling which he place around the doctor securing her arm and shoulder in position whilst asking, "You ok there doc?"

Keller nodded before saying, "Glad all the time you spend in the infirmary is paying off."

"Wait till you see my surgical skills." Sheppard grinned back. Causing an "Oh please." From McKay.

However, the mood was instantly made more sombre when Keller said, "I think I will have to test them now."

Sheppard who had started to strip off his jacket, tac vest and shirt immediately stopped and said, "That's not funny doc."

"Not meant to be. Think some of spear I was shot with detached in leg. Needs to be removed before fragment goes … bloodstream … enters heart."

Sheppard finished removing his shirt and then placed it round Keller before doing up the buttons and saying, "You know I have no idea what I am doing."

"Its easy, you just go in and dig it out. I talk you through as much as I can. I will need to be held still though."

As Teyla and Sheppard searched the Med-kit for supplies such as disinfectant, tweezers, gloves, gauze etc, McKay approached then and in a quietened voice said, "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"No. But the doc seems sure." Shrugged Sheppard.

"That's my point. The only person telling us to do this is suffering from a concussion and probably does not even know what day it is. Add to that the massive blood loss and, well should we be listening to her?"

"I don't think there is a choice. If she is right we have to do this." Explained Sheppard.

"And if she is wrong?"

"I try not to make things worse." Answered Sheppard causing Teyla to arch her eyebrow.

Ronon moved Keller towards a wall and then sat resting his back against the wall, with Keller resting against him. When Sheppard and Teyla returned Keller explained the procedure to a doubtful looking Sheppard. Teyla then held down Keller's right shin, whilst Lorne held down her left leg. Ronon, having placed the branch back in Keller's mouth, kept a firm grip round her torso. Sheppard then called McKay over, who was doing his best not to look at any of the blood. "McKay get over her and tell the doc all about your theory for maximising ZPM efficiency."

Surprised, McKay perked up a bit and sat next to Ronon asking, "Seriously?"

"Yeah we don't have any anaesthetic and you are the next best thing." Causing a snort from Lorne. Sheppard then turned to Keller and asked, "Ready?"

Keller nodded and Sheppard started the procedure. Within seconds the team were having to restrain her struggling body and a couple of minutes later she was once again unconscious and unaware of Sheppard saying, "Got it." Before drenching the area in antiseptic and packing the wound. When the leg had been securely wrapped in the hope of preventing further blood loss Sheppard said, "Well that is something I am happy to not do again." He then pick up the recently removed shard of metal and asked, "What do you think we should do with this?"

"Make it into a necklace for her." Suggested Ronon.

"And people say I am bad with women." Sniped McKay, ignoring the dark glare Ronon was giving him.

"As much I as I hate to say it McKay is right. Keller does not seem like the type of woman to appreciate shrapnel jewellery." Quipped Lorne.

"Maybe we should tend to the rest of Dr Keller's wounds before discussing this." Suggested Teyla, moving towards the doctor's head to treat those wounds.

As Sheppard also turned his attention to the head wounds he asked, "Ronon, what the hell happened?"

Ronon explained how he had found her as well as the dead Bola Kai whilst Sheppard and Teyla tended to the wounds. Having finished Sheppard turned to Ronon and said. "You know buddy you can let go of her now. She is not going anywhere."

"I am keeping her warm." Explained Ronon, causing a smirk from Sheppard. Recovering Sheppard said, "Lorne, I want you and you men to take charge of sentry duty tonight, arrange it how you see fit. We will try to keep Keller awake and monitor the concussion."

"Yes Sir." Responded Lorne, before heading out to organise his men.

Sheppard then went to the med-kit and obtained a small jar, which he opened and waved under Keller's nose, causing her to come to. Seeing the confused looks on Ronon's and Teyla's face he explained, "They are smelling salts, used to help regain consciousness and to give you a Favre-like performance." Before turning his attention to Keller and saying, "Welcome back doc. You feeling ok? I got the shard out, which I think makes me fully qualified."

"Yeah next time McKay bugs you, you can just send him to see Sheppard." Said Ronon, causing McKay to say, before moving away from the group, "ha ha."

Registering that Ronon's voice was coming from behind her, Keller looked round and realised that she was in a slightly intimate position with the big runner. "He is keeping you warm." Explained Sheppard barley able to keep the smirk of his face, whilst he fed some Ibuprofen to Keller.

Meanwhile Teyla headed off to where McKay had moved. When she reached him, in a hushed voice she asked. "Rodney are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm great. I am soaking wet on a dark planet being hunted by painted barbarians, who have done god knows what to Keller."

"Dr Keller will be ok."

"We don't know that. … I hate blood especially when it is from a friend. Well more when it is mine, but from a friend …"

Teyla placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**AN: **My doctorate is not in medicine, so I apologise if the wounds and procedures make no sense!

Those who are wondering who Favre is, he played for the Green Bay Packers and during one game was caught whiffing ammonia.

Finally thank you for all the encouraging reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Just a note to say I started this story and wrote the majority of it before S5 aired, so although I make mention of a few possible spoilers, events might not accurately tie up with S5 so far. I am modifying as much as I can, but there may be a few slips.

* * *

A short while later Sheppard and Teyla were trying to get Keller to eat something in a hope it would keep her awake. Not wanting to eat, but too tired to argue she accepted some of the Power Bar. Gauging that she was now the most lucid that he had seen her on this planet Sheppard asked, "So, do you feel up to telling us what happened?"

"We had looked at the plant, but there was nothing special about it. A new storm was just starting so we decided to head back. On the way to the gate something happened to the jumper. We started crashing. The next thing I knew, I was being carried by Lt. Caine through the jungle. When we go to the cave he explained that the others were dead and the jumper was beyond repair. His plan was to build a transmitter and put it on high ground or up a tree to alert the rescue mission. For the next couple of hours he dismantled our radios to build himself a transmitter. When he was finished he told me to stay here whilst he set the transmitter up on high ground. When he was gone I heard him cry out in pain so I went after him. He had been attacked by Bola Kai. I dragged him back here and cleaned his wounds best I could, but he had lost a lot of blood, so I gave him a transfusion." Seeing a questioning look on Sheppard's face she explained, "I gave him mine, I am type O, a universal donor." Sheppard nodded and she continued, "Cleaning his wounds had used up most of the water, but Caine said the was a stream a couple of miles away. He had seen it as he placed the transmitter. So I gave Caine one of the 9 mils, he couldn't hold a P90, and went off to find the water. I headed off in the direction Caine told me, but after thirty minutes still couldn't find the stream. Then," She paused, "Then I was tackled to the ground by a Bola Kai. It caused me to drop my P90. I tried fighting him off, but he was too big, so I tried to get to my knife, eventually I managed it and lashed out. I got him in the neck and he fell on top of me. There was so much blood, it was everywhere." By now she was on the verge of tears and Sheppard threw her a sympathetic look whilst Ronon held her tight rubbing her right hand. Having regained some composure she continued, "I managed to eventually get him off me and I started looking for the gun, but then I heard a noise, so I ran. I lost my footing and went flying over a small ledge. Next thing I know I am laying on some rocks with a dislocated shoulder and an open head wound. I started running again, but then I was shot in the leg with a spear type thing and fell to the ground. Two Bola Kai came at me, but I could not fight them off." She paused and looked up at Ronon saying, "I think you were right about me."

Teyla, Sheppard and McKay exchanged confused glances, as Ronon said, softly, "No I wasn't."

"What happened then?" Questioned McKay oblivious to the look of discomfort on Keller's face.

"I shot them and we came back here." Ronon said, without looking away from Keller, concern etched in his features.

Deciding it could be a good time to change the subject Teyla said, "So Dr Keller, do you have any plans to see your father?"

"You could call me something other than Dr. Keller you know? And no. Ignoring the lack of intergalactic gate bridge, he is on a world cruise."

"Sweet." Replied Sheppard, whilst Teyla questioned "world cruise?"

"It is where you sail around our planet on a giant ship, stopping off every now and then to visit places." Explained Sheppard.

"Do you not have ships that could fly to the destinations quicker?" Asked Teyla.

"Sure we do, but the fun is being at sea, on a ship, getting pampered. People pay a lot for it." Sheppard continued.

"Your people pay to sit on a ship, when there are faster means. Surely that would be like people paying to be on board the Daedalus?"

"Oh believe me people would pay millions to go on the Daedalus." Said McKay.

"Your people are strange." Commented Ronon.

"So how long is your father on this, cruise?" Teyla interjected.

"Six months."

"Six months! Your family millionaires or something?" Exclaimed McKay.

"No. I paid for it. It is not like I am spending my salary at the moment." Explained Keller.

"You wasted your salary on buying your father a holiday?"

"You brought your sister a car." Said Sheppard.

"That was different. She blamed me for getting her kidnapped."

"You did get her kidnapped." Replied Ronon.

"What? No I didn't." Argued McKay.

"Sure you did. You had to ask her for help, as you couldn't do the coding yourself."

"Yes I could, I didn't need her help. I just wanted to her to feel special."

"Sure McKay. Just like the vacuum energy formula thing she came up with. You didn't need her for that." Grinned Sheppard.

"No I –" Flustered McKay paused before saying, "Don't you have some natives to Kirk it with?" Causing Keller to laugh, briefly before the movement caused pain.

"Hey I do not 'Kirk it' with the natives."

"Admittedly they are normally Ancients, but you so do. I wonder how many mini Sheppards are already running round this galaxy."

"None! Just because I am more attractive to some of locals than you are, does not mean I am spawning new Sheppards."

"Oh please. And the locals do not find you more attractive, I am more picky in who I give my time to." Said McKay.

"So you haven't found and Jon Stewarts in this galaxy then?" Asked Keller.

"You have a crush on Jon Stewart, McKay?" Asked a surprised Sheppard.

"What! No! Absolutely not!" Answered McKay, before turning to Keller and saying, "As for you what happened in the hole stays in the hole."

"If that wasn't agreed on at the time, she can tell us anything." Grinned Sheppard.

"That is not the rule."

"It is now. So doc, what else should I know about McKay?"

"Nothing. There is nothing else to know." McKay replied hastily.

"Your answer suggests otherwise?" Added Ronon.

The friendly banter continued for a few hours when Ronon noticed that Keller had gone very quiet, gently he said. "Doc?" When there was no response Sheppard said, "Crap. Come doc, you need to wake up," as he waved the smelling salts under her nose. While she was coming to he added, "Ronon, do you best to keep her awake. I am going to find Lorne and sort out arrangements for tomorrow or today whichever it is.

When Sheppard had left McKay said. "You look like crap."

"Rodney!" "McKay!" were exclaimed by Teyla and Ronon respectively.

Keller drowsily said. "Thanks Rodney. You know how to make a gal feel special."

"No really you look terrible." Ignoring the death stare coming from Ronon, he continued, "I mean you are looking worse now than two hours ago."

"McKay is right." Said Teyla as she felt Keller's forehead. "You are burning up." Teyla went to the med-kit and dug out a few pills for the doctor to take. Once they had been swallowed Teyla said, "Why did you not mention that you were feeling worse?"

"Kinda new experience, getting shot. Not sure what's normal. Besides, so tired."

Before Teyla could respond Sheppard came back and said. "It is beginning to get light, so we will move out in 30 minutes. Lorne is making a stretcher as we speak."

"No need." Gruffed Ronon.

"Hate to argue with my pillow, but not so sure I can walk." Said Keller.

"You won't I will carry you."

"Ronon it is a least two hours to the gate." Said Sheppard.

"I know. If I carry her, I can keep her warm and awake. It will also be quicker." Not entirely convinced, but suspecting he wouldn't win the argument Sheppard agreed.

"Okay then. McKay, Teyla pack up."

Within 30 minutes Sheppard's team and Lorne's team were heading out to the gate. After an uneventful 90 minutes the trek was interrupted by an arrow hitting a nearby tree. The group dived for cover before firing into the dense foliage.


	8. Chapter 8

Ronon carefully placed Keller down behind some plants, before signalling to Sheppard that he would try flanking the hostile forces. As Teyla, McKay and Lorne's team drew fire Sheppard broke left and Ronon right. A few minutes later, the arrows stopped and Ronon and Sheppard emerge unscathed.

"I think we should speed this up a bit. We can't be sure we got all of them." Said Sheppard as they approached the others. As Teyla nodded in agreement McKay shouted, "Sheppard get over here." Sheppard hurried over to McKay to find him kneeling by Keller's side desperately trying to wake her.

"What happened?" Asked Sheppard.

"She just passed out. Now she won't wake up and she is really burning up." Sheppard felt for a pulse and was alarmed to feel that it was weaker than it had been a few hours ago. "Ronon. Pick her up. You need to get to the gate now. Anyone who can, keep up with him." The group made a dash for the gate, with McKay bring up the rear.

Fifteen minutes later Sheppard was dialling Atlantis. Once Ronon had stepped through the gate Sheppard reported over the radio that the rest of them were going to collect the jumper back at the village and the one stranded in the jungle. As the gate shut down Rodney and Teyla, who had fallen back to look after him, emerged from the jungle.

"Why did it shut down?" Wheezed McKay.

"Because we are going to get the other jumpers." Explained Sheppard.

"We? No no no. I am needed back on Atlantis."

"Well the sooner we get the jumpers the sooner you will be back."

"Where's Ronon?"

"He took the doc through."

"I could have done that."

"Well maybe that will encourage you to stay in better shape in the future." Replied Sheppard. Noticing that Lorne's men were finding the situation amusing he added, "Besides you are the only person in the galaxy who can fix the downed jumper."

"Great. I am being punished for my genius." Muttered McKay.

"With great genius, comes great responsibility." Said Sheppard as he walked past McKay, starting the trek to the Jumper. When Sheppard was several meters in front of McKay he quietly said to Teyla, "Are you ok with this? I mean if you want go back for Torren –"

"John I am a member of your team, which is already a man down. Torren is with my people, who will look after him. Although I miss him greatly I am aware of my responsibilities to the team." Sheppard nodded and they continued their trek in silence.

Once the group reached the position of the downed Jumper Sheppard said, "Ok McKay, time to do your magic."

"I don't know if I will be able to fix it," said McKay.

"Well if you can't, we will have to walk to the village." Replied Sheppard.

"I will see what the damage is. I will need to turn off the cloak though."

"Do it, but be quick." Sheppard said to McKay before turning to Lorne and saying, "Lorne the cloak is about to go off so keep your guard up." Seeing Lorne nod, he entered the Jumper and said, "Teyla help me with this bodies." Within a few minutes the remainder of Gilbert's team were put in body bags and Sheppard turned his attention back to McKay and said, "So, how long?" McKay turned towards him and glared muttering, "not helping." Before turning his attention back to the panel he was working on.

Sheppard then sat down next to Teyla and said, "So how long has Ronon been seeing the doc?"

"I was not aware that he was." Replied Teyla.

"He didn't mention it to you?"

"No."

"Me either." Said Sheppard. "How about the doc? Did she not say anything? Surely that I the type of thing you discuss on your 'girl nights'?"

"Girl nights?" Questioned Teyla.

"Yeah. Like team nights, but with girls. You sit around talking about make-up and hair and who you would rather date, Ronon or myself"

"I can assure you I have been to no such thing. I have been to nights where there are only girls, but we have not talked about dating you."

Sheppard's eyebrow rose as Teyla continued. "But Dr Keller has not come to such nights."

"Perhaps she was busy with Ronon." Smiled Sheppard.

"I believe he was sparring with you on those evenings."

"Maybe he lied to you about that and sparring was just a cover story?" Suggested Sheppard.

"Then who inflicted all those bruises on you?" Smiled Teyla, before adding. "Perhaps he is not seeing Dr Keller."

"No, something is going on and I am going to find out what it is."

Before Teyla could respond they heard Rodney exclaim from the cockpit. "Ah ha. Got you."

"Have you fixed it McKay?" Sheppard said as he walked to the front of the Jumper.

"No." Said McKay who had his head under the console, "But I have found the fault. Due to my brilliance and my unparalleled knowledge of –"

As McKay rambled on Sheppard turned to Teyla and rolled his eyes. When McKay had stopped speaking Sheppard said. "So you can fix it?"

A perturbed McKay brought his head out from under the console and said. "That is what I just said."

"Colonel Sheppard, come in please." Lorne's voice came through Sheppard's earpiece.

"Go ahead Lorne."

"We have company."

Sheppard grimaced and said, "McKay, you need to get us out of here now."

"I'm working on it."

"Lorne have your men fall back to the Jumper." Ordered Sheppard as he took the pilot's seat.

"Now McKay." Barked Sheppard.

"Working on it. Nearly… Ok power it up."

Sheppard hit the panel and the lights came on. "Good work Mc-" He stopped when the Jumper powered down again. He turned to McKay and growled "McKay."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Crap

"Oh Crap. Not good." Mumbled McKay as he disappeared under the console.

"Tell me something I don't know." Replied Sheppard.

"Would you like us to go back outside and push?" Asked Lorne.

"We will call that Plan B. I am sure McKay will fix it before then though."

"Ok try it now." Said McKay reappearing.

The lights came on and this time stayed on. "I suggest we head straight for the gate as I don't know how long my repairs will last." McKay said before adding. "Don't fly too high. Just in case."

Bursting through the tree line Sheppard adjusted course to head for the gate, when Lorne asked, "What about the other Jumper Sir."

"We will come back with a good Jumper later, one that isn't likely to break down." As if on cue, the lights flickered and the power cut out momentarily. "McKay that is getting kinda annoying."

"There is nothing I can do. It is a miracle I got it airborne in the first place. Just try not to do anything that might drain the power."

After several more glitches the Jumper eventually approached the gate. Once the wormhole had been established Sheppard radioed in. "Atlantis this is Colonel Sheppard. We are experiencing a few technical problems so I suggest that you clear the gate area."

"Understood Colonel, you are cleared to come through." Woolsey replied.

When the Jumper had made it through the gate and into the hanger a flustered McKay said, "We made it."

"Never doubted you." Smiled Sheppard as the two teams disembarked. "Lorne you and your team go and dry out, I will report to Woolsey."

A few minutes later after Sheppard had changed into dry clothes he reached the control room and headed up to Woolsey's office. Having wrapped on the door Woolsey said. "Come in Colonel." As Sheppard headed to his seat he asked, "How are Caine and Keller."

With a neutral expression Woolsey said, "Both made it through surgery. Caine's injuries were much more severe. The treatment Dr Keller administered on the planet kept him alive long enough to get back here, but he is still in critical condition. Dr Keller required surgery on her leg, but has yet to wake up." Pausing briefly Woolsey then went on, "So perhaps you can tell me what happened."

When Sheppard had finished his recap Woolsey said, "Ok then, go get something to eat. We will have a full debrief tomorrow morning at nine." As Sheppard headed towards the door Woolsey added, "When and how to do plan to retrieve the other Jumper?"

"We will send two teams in another Jumper tomorrow. The one still on the planet is cloaked outside the village so should be safe until then."

Having been dismissed Sheppard headed to the infirmary where he found Ronon, McKay and a very upset looking medical team. Before approaching Ronon and McKay he went to Marie, who was standing in the corner of the infirmary with some other medical staff, and said, "Hey Marie. How are the patients?"

"Lieutenant Caine is critical but stable. Doctor Keller is stable, but still has not regained consciousness, but the antibiotics are working."

"Did I cause any lasting damage?'

Marie looked confused and said, "I thought it was that ba-" stopping herself she went on, "I thought it was Ronon who decided to yank her shoulder back in position."

"He was, on her instructions. I was talking about her leg." Replied Sheppard.

"What did you do to her leg? I thought she was shot with some sort of spear."

"She was, but I removed the bit of it that got embedded. I was just worried that I might have caused permanent damage."

At that point Dr Scott said, "Anyone else in your team decide to perform medical procedures they are not qualified to perform?" Before he gave Sheppard a chance to answer he launched into a lecture about correct medical protocol.

Back on the other side of the infirmary McKay, who was lying on a gurney, asked Ronon, "What do you suppose that is about?"

From his position between Keller's and McKay's gurneys Ronon said, "Don't know, they are always complaining about something."

"Only because you scare them." Retorted McKay.

"Ronon, Rodney." Sheppard greeted as he walked over to them, aware that most of the medical staff where glaring at him. As he took a seat he asked, "Any signs of her coming to?"

"No." Replied Ronon.

"How are you doing?' Sheppard probed Ronon.

"Fine." Was the gruff response.

Before Sheppard could respond McKay said, "I'm fine by the way."

Turning to McKay, Sheppard said, "I didn't recall you getting shot so thought you would be."

"Well thanks to you making me run for two days back and forth through the jungle I have pulled my piriformis muscle. Thank you very much?"

Ronon turned to Sheppard and said, "His butt."

Trying not to laugh Sheppard asked, "Where is Teyla?"

"Lorne took her to pick up Torren." Said McKay.

Turning his attention back to Ronon he asked, "You've had anything to eat recently?"

Once again Ronon's answer was a monosyllabic, "No."

Knowing that Ronon was unlikely to leave the infirmary Sheppard said, "Ok then, I have to prepare tomorrows mission to retrieve the Jumper, once I'm done I will go grab you some food."

"Excellent idea." Said McKay. "Can you bring me some of the chicken and the blue jello?"

Sheppard threw him a questioning look to which McKay responded, "what? It hurts to walk." Sheppard shook his head and headed out of the infirmary.

A couple of hours later Sheppard returned to the infirmary carrying two trays laden with food. "About time." Muttered McKay, who set down his laptop, as Sheppard handed him a tray.

"I am fairly sure as a patient they would give you food." Said Sheppard.

"They did." Said Ronon. "But not what he wanted. Apparently they don't think he should be eating his normal diet. Instead they gave him something he called rabbit food."

"Well in that case," said Sheppard as he whipped the tray away from McKay, "I will take this back. I am in enough trouble with the medical staff as it is."

"What. I need sugary foods. I am hypoglycaemic. Not giving me sugar could kill me." Protested McKay.

"Good thing you are in the infirmary then isn't it." Smiled Sheppard as he bit down into a piece of cake.

"You'll pay for this. I can re-programme your shower to give you cold water for the next year." Responded McKay.

Sheppard's response was cut off in its prime by a murmur coming from Keller's bed. Ronon immediately jumped up and leaned over the doctor. As she slowly opened her eyes she show Ronon and a confused look passed over her features as she asked, "Ronon?"

Noticing the movement round the CMO's bed Marie rushed over and started checking Keller's vitals.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "Are you in any pain?" Seeing the young doctor nod, Marie adjusted one of the IVs and made a note on the chart. When she looked up Ronon said, "Well?"

"Blood pressure is high, but that is to be expected, her temperature is still elevated, but down on three hours ago. Pupils are reacting normally, so everything looks ok." Marie paused then asked the young doctor, "Is there anything I can get you?" As she turned towards Keller she noticed that the CMO was sleep once more. Seeing the concern the faces of Sheppard's team she said. "Don't worry, this is expected. The general anaesthetic we gave her for the operation combined with the levels of pain killers we are giving her will keep her drifting in and out for the next few hours." Turning to Sheppard she said, "Call me if she wakes again." Before heading back to the other side of the infirmary.

Sheppard nodded before retaking his seat. As he reached across to the tray of food he noticed that the blue jello was missing. "McKay!" He exclaimed.

"What?" McKay asked swallowing it down, "I am hungry."

"You know McKay if the medical team think you need to loose weight I can always organise more sparring sessions for you with Ronon."

"I will have you know my BMI is well with normal levels." Retorted McKay.

Sheppard and McKay continued to banter until they eventually fell to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

As Sheppard began to come to, he heard what sounded like a growl, a noise that was unmistakably Ronon. A split second later he became aware of a timid finger prodding his shoulder. Opening his eyes he tried not to laugh at the scene in front of him. One of the members of the medical team was standing in front of Ronon suggesting he should vacate the infirmary. Ronon had stood up and now towered over the 5ft2" medic, who seemed to be shrinking before his eyes. Turning he saw Marie hovering behind him carefully prodding his shoulder. Seeing that she had woken the colonel she said. "You and he need to vacate the infirmary. We need to tend to Dr. Keller's wounds. Something we can't do with him scaring half the staff."

"Only half?" Sheppard asked.

"The others have left on a break." Marie explained.

Sheppard nodded and worked his stiff neck round saying, "Hey buddy, time to go. We need to get to the briefing."

Ronon turned to Sheppard and said, "She shouldn't have to wake up alone, after all she went through."

Seeing the concern in his friend's eyes Sheppard said, "She won't. She has her entire staff, that you have not scared out of the room, here." Seeing Ronon did not look convinced he added, "besides McKay is here." Nodding towards the sleeping form of McKay he said. "I will even let you wake him."

"Too late for that." Groaned McKay from his bed. "Now will you two get out of here so we can restore some peace."

Sheppard place a hand on Ronon's back and prodded him towards the door, on the way out he said. "Hey Ronon, don't take this the wrong way, but you really need a shower. You go hit the showers and I will meet you in the Mess Hall in 15 minutes."

"What about the debriefing?" Asked Ronon.

"It is at nine, so we still have time for breakfast." Explained Sheppard heading off for the canteen. "No heading back to the infirmary." He called over his shoulder.

After Sheppard had returned to his quarters for a shower and a clean uniform he headed to the canteen where he found Teyla seated at a table trying to feed Torren. He quickly grabbed a tray of food and headed to the table greeting. "Hello my little man. You being a good boy for your mum?" As if on cue Torren hit the spoon of food Teyla was trying to feed him away from his mouth. "You're right it does look pretty bad." Sheppard beamed at the baby causing Teyla to roll her eyes.

As Sheppard sat down Teyla asked, "Is there any news on Dr. Keller and Lt. Caine?"

"Both are stable. Caine is still critical, but Keller came round briefly last night. I think the infirmary staff will be very glad when Keller is released because Ronon is terrorising them."

"Where are Ronon and Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"Ronon should be joining us briefly. McKay has pulled his six and is in the infirmary." Before Teyla could question what he meant he looked at Torren and said, "Ah, here is your grumpy uncle Ronon."

Ronon greeted them and sat down. Sheppard carefully watched him and when Ronon's mouth was full Sheppard asked, "So how long have you and the doc been an item?"

"We're not." Said Ronon.

"Ignoring the warning glare from Teyla, Sheppard continued, "Really, cos that is not what it looked like on the planet. And the way you are guarding her gives the impression that you are together."

"We're not." Repeated Ronon, this time added, "I just don't think she should be alone after everything she went through."

"Okay, but why are you the one there for her?" Asked Sheppard.

"She doesn't have anyone." Explained Ronon, causing both Teyla and Sheppard to look surprised.

"What makes you think that?" Questioned Sheppard.

"She told me she has never fitted in."

"Here?'

"Anywhere." Stated Ronon.

"Why did a woman who you are not seeing decide to tell you something so personal? No offence buddy, but you are not exactly renowned for your sensitivity." Said Sheppard.

Ronon shrugged and said, "I had told her that I thought that she was weak and didn't belong." Ronon stated causing Teyla to exclaim, "Ronon!" In a chastising tone.

"I can see why you are not together." Muttered a surprised Sheppard. Earning a kick under the table from Teyla.

"I told her I didn't think it anymore, but she kinda doubts herself, so she didn't believe me."

"And that is what Dr. Keller was referring to on the planet, when she said that you were right?" Asked Teyla, whilst shifting Torren to her other side.

Ronon silently nodded.

"We will talk about this later. Right now we have to get to the de-briefing." Said Sheppard.

Standing Teyla said, "I need to drop Torren off with Rachel. I will meet you in the meeting room shortly." When Ronon's attention was back on his plate she mouthed to Sheppard, "Behave." Before leaving the canteen.

Back in the infirmary the young CMO was once again awake, but this time not dropping off instantaneously. Marie was checking the vitals and explaining the extent of the injuries. "Fortunately, despite Colonel Sheppard's attempt at surgery your leg should make a full recovery."

"Attempt at surgery?" A confused Keller asked.

"Yes to remove shrapnel from your leg, on your instruction apparently." Replied Marie.

"Why would I tell him to do that?" Asked Keller.

"That is what we said. But he was adamant you did."

"You did." said McKay from his bed, where his was starring at a laptop. "Back in the cave, I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he did it anyway."

"Cave?" Keller questioned, clearly confused.

"What is the last thing you remember doctor?" Asked a concerned Marie.

"It is all a bit fuzzy. I was running. I was hit in the leg. Then I was attacked but-. What happened how did I get away?"

"Ronon blasted them off you. Then brought you to the cave you don't remember." Explained McKay without breaking eye contact with the screen.

"Don't worry, I am sure it will come back." Said Marie, before asking, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Keller shook her head and said. "Marie you should get some rest, you look exhausted." Shutting her own eyes in the process.

"I would, but you boyfriend has scared off most of the staff."

On mention of the word 'boyfriend' Keller's eyes shot open and asked, "boyfriend?"

"You forgot him to? He is going to love that." Said McKay.

"I am not seeing anyone." Said a now even more confused Keller.

"You are not seeing that brute of a man?" Asked Marie.

"Ronon? No. Ronon would not be interested-. Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, the way he held a vigil round your bed." Said McKay looking up from his screen.

"Vigil? I am not seeing Ronon. He probably just blames himself." Explained a flustered Keller.

"Ok then." Said Marie. "Just try to get some rest. I will be back on duty this afternoon."

When Marie was out of earshot McKay asked. "You are really not seeing Ronon?'

"No."

"But he is that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy you were talking about with Sam in the Genii mine shaft. The one who you had a moment with but is difficult to read."

"Rodney. Even if he were the guy, Ronon would not be interested in someone like me. I am weak, he is the exact opposite."

"How blind can you be? Even I can see he is totally hot for you. It was quite nauseating in the cave."

"Will you stop referring to events I can't remember?" Sighed a frustrated Keller. "Besides after the quarantine incident, he went out of his way to avoid me."

"What incident?" Asked McKay.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Oh no you don't. It was something I can tell, so -." McKay was cut off, by one of the medical staff approaching saying, "Dr McKay, Dr Keller needs her rest. If you will not allow her to have it I will discharge you into Dr Zalenka's care."

McKay looked back down at his laptop and muttered under his breath, whilst Keller was allowed too fall back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer Keller found herself back in the jungle desperately seeking the stream that would provide fresh water. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground by a body launching itself at her. As she struggled with the weight on top of her, fear began to take over. She was well aware what the Bola Kai could do and without someone like Teyla she was sure she would not survive. Appalled by her dependence on others she tried to fight. She tried to ignore the pain in her ribs and the stinging sensation on her face. Knowing that her attacker was stronger and bigger she frantically searched for a weapon. Her hand found its way to the knife attached to her leg. Grabbing at the handle, she drew the blade and lunged, eyes shut at her opposition. Suddenly the weight on top of her became dead weight and she became aware that she was no longer being attacked. Whilst trying to regain her breath she became aware of a warm wet substance pooling on her already drenched shirt. As he recognised the smell of blood she slowly opened her eyes and tried to get out from the under the dead body. As she escaped she looked down and saw he once blue top was now red as were her hands. The cause, the blood of the man that she had just killed. Sitting in shock she became aware of a hand on her right shoulder, shaking her and a distant voice saying, over the roar of her beating heart.

"Doc. Hey Doc wake up."

As her eyes flung open, she found herself in her infirmary staring into the faces of concerned colleagues and employees.

"Hey doc." Smiled Colonel Sheppard, "It's ok. You are back in the warm dry infirmary."

As she closed her eyes trying to regain some control over her breathing she became aware of someone lifting her hand, checking her IV. She opened her eyes again and still saw several sets of concerned eyes staring down at her, feeling embarrassed, she closed her eyes once more and said, "Sorry, nightmare."

"Think nothing off it." Came a voice she recognised as Teyla.

Keller opened her eyes once more and heard Sheppard say. "But I am afraid it is true. McKay is in the next bed to you." Causing a brief but grateful smile to play across the young doctor's lips.

When the crowd of medical personal had dispersed Sheppard retook his seat and said, "So how are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, you probably know better than me." She paused before asking, "Don't you all have somewhere to be? Normally you can't escape from here fast enough."

"That is what I said. Do you know how hard it is to work with you yammering?" Said McKay.

"Why are you on a gurney Rodney? Did you get hurt?" Asked Keller, the concern evident in her voice.

"Of course I got hurt. Your voodoo powers of observation never cease to amaze me Dr. Barbie." Sniped McKay.

"Rodney." Warned Sheppard, before softening his voice and said, "Rodney is suffering from a serious infliction, causing him to not be able to walk –"

"He pulled his butt." Interrupted Ronon, causing Sheppard to laugh.

"I prefer the term piriformis muscle and it is a tear not a pull." Said McKay.

"How did you manage that?"

"They had me running round the jungle for two days."

"The thing I don't get is that when you left the Jumper you were fine, but two hours later I find that you are in the infirmary."

"Well the running caused a major strain, which I then worsened later. It could have gone anytime. We were lucky I got us back before it went."

"So what were you actually doing when it went?" Asked Sheppard.

"That is not important." Said McKay looking slightly flustered.

"He bent over." Said Ronon, causing Sheppard to laugh again and bring an amused grin to Teyla's lips.

"That is not what happened!" Exclaimed McKay "How could you possibly know that?"

"I heard all the fuss you made when you came in." Shrugged Ronon.

Just then Torren began to cry in Teyla's arms. She rose and said, "If you will excuse me I need to go and feed him. I am glad you are recovering."

When Teyla had left Keller asked, "Colonel, how is Lt. Caine?"

"Thanks to you he is ok. Not out of the woods yet, but your staff are quietly confident of a full recovery. He has been drifting in and out for the last couple of hours." Smiled Sheppard, before Woolsey's voice cut in over Sheppard's radio.

"Go ahead." Sheppard responded. After a brief pause he said, "Ok I will be right there."

Turning to Keller he said, "sorry doc. Have to go. Good luck with McKay." With that he headed out of the infirmary, Ronon on his heels.

When they were out of the infirmary Sheppard said, "You know it might help if you talked to her. Told her how you feel. Women like that."

Ignoring the suggestion Ronon said, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know about you, but I am off to see Woolsey for a security meeting." Sheppard's statement caused Ronon to stop in his tracks and turn the other way.

"Coward." Sheppard called over his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Sheppard headed to the infirmary to check on McKay and Keller. When he arrived he greeted Dr Scott who was standing by Keller and asked. "How are the patients this morning?"

"Dr McKay is a –" Dr Scott started, before pausing allowing Sheppard to finish, "Pain in the butt? Which is kinda ironic." Causing McKay to scowl.

Smiling he continued continued, "He will be released today. Dr Keller is recovering well."

Lorne entering the infirmary with a cloth held over his head, fast turning red, interrupted Scott. Seeing the entry Scott said, "Excuse me." Before heading off to treat Lorne. Sheppard meanwhile called, "Lorne what the hell have you done?"

"Ronon." He shrugged and said; "He is taking his bad mood out on my team." Sheppard gave Lorne a sympathetic look.

Five minutes later the rest of Lorne's team arrived in need of medical attention causing Sheppard to hurry off to calm the big man down. When Lorne was stitched he headed over to McKay and Keller. After he greeted them McKay said, "What did you do pull his dreads?"

Lorne quirked an eyebrow, causing him to grimace as the movement pulled at some of his stitches. Sitting down on the edge of McKay's bed he said. "No. He is just in a bad mood. Maybe he had a meeting with Woolsey this morning. That normally annoys most people."

"Speak of the devil." McKay said seeing Woolsey enter the infirmary. Lorne stood up and greeted, "Sir."

"Major. What have you done to your head?"

"Just a sparring accident."

Woolsey nodded, then seeing the rest of Lorne's team in the infirmary he said, "and the rest of your team?"

"Sparring." Lorne replied again. When he saw the sceptical look pass across Woolsey's face he expanded, "I guess we are just a bit frustrated at loosing friends."

"Yes well try to save your aggression for the enemy Major." Woolsey continued before turning to Keller and saying, "So doctor how are you feeling?"

"Been better." Replied Keller, barely managing to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sure, but I will need a moment of your time to go over your report of what happened on the planet."

"You're kidding?" Said McKay, "She can barely stay awake for twenty minutes at a time. She has a fever and is so drugged she has no idea what day it is and you want to do paperwork."

"Not paperwork Dr. McKay. I just want to confirm some details. I need to get a report off to the IOA as soon as possible."

"Unbelievable. What is this the IOA guide to a bedside manner? Can't you people understand that –"

He was cut off by Lorne asking. "Shouldn't you wait for Lt. Caine's report."

"Firstly we don't know when that will be. Secondly the IOA is more concerned about why the CMO of Atlantis was put in a position of danger." Before he could continue Dr. Scott returned and said, "What is going on here? Dr. Keller needs to rest. That means no interrogations and no raised voices. Both of you out, now." He finished escorting Major Lorne and Woolsey out of the infirmary.

He returned with a nurse to the beds and pulled a curtain round Keller's one, "Okay then. We need to change the dressing, I am sure you know the drill. I will increase your pain killers to minimise discomfort." As the extra pain medication flowed round Keller's body she drifted off to sleep.

The next time Keller woke up, she saw that McKay's bed was empty. From the lack of people she estimated it must be the evening, but could not work out how she had slept through the whole day. As she tried sitting up Marie rushed over to help. "You should try to take it easy?"

"Did something show up on my scans?" Keller asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I just slept most of the day, I shouldn't still be doing that. I feel really sick."

Knowing what was about to happen, Marie swiftly placed a bedpan in front of the doctor and held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Marie removed the bedpan and handed Keller a glass of water, which she gratefully accepted. When Marie had disposed o the contents of the bedpan she returned and said, "The reason you slept so long is because of the morphine levels in your system. It is nothing to worry about. We have cut back the dosage so you should be more awake now."

Nodding Keller asked, "Is McKay ok?"

"He is fine. He got released earlier, although he was not able to go on the mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes, Colonel Sheppard's female traveller requested a meeting."

"Ah you are awake." Said McKay as he gingerly made his way to her bed and carefully sat down. As Marie walked off Keller said, "Hey Rodney, what are you doing here? Don't you have a city to keep working?"

"Yes, but I am trying to give Zalenka more responsibility. So how are you doing really?"

"Right now I am wondering why I left Earth."

Rodney grimaced and said, "Look I know what you are going through. Well not exactly, but I have had my fair share of missions gone wrong. I have been hunted my man eating aliens, tortured by crazed alien psychopaths and stayed in the infirmary more time than I care to remember. Not to mention the whole mine shaft incident. Anyway, you were there for me after the whole Katie thing and the least I can do is offer you someone to talk to."

"Thank you Rodney." Keller paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why haven't you quit?"

"Because this is my home. You are not thinking of quitting are you? Because I have just broken you in and I don't have time to train up a new doctor."

"Broken me in?'

"Sure you can't just be CMO of Atlantis, you have to be trained and shaped. You have to learn about priorities. For example as the most important person on base, your most important job is to keep me alive and working. Simple enough concept, but something a lot of people don't get. So how are things going with Conan? I am just curious is the whole thing like a late teenage rebellion, you know hot bookworm going for motorcycling, smoking rebel?"

"Rodney his name is Ronon and there is nothing going on. He has barely spoken to me since I woke up."

"But you are not denying you are attracted to him. Most women on base are."

"How do you know that?"

"From the time I got hit by the ascension machine. I could read thoughts and every time I was with Ronon and we went pass a female the thoughts were clear and more often than not disturbing."

"I am sure some were directed at you."

"Thank you, but they were definitely directed at Ronon."

"But you didn't have the scars from the mine then."

"Yeah well despite your claims, chicks do not dig my scars. Since the mine females won't even talk to me." Seeing Keller's eyebrows quirk McKay corrected, "well not the ones I would want to date. Let's face it I am a lost cause. I had Katie and lost her. I am doomed to be alone."

"Well join the club. Males outnumber females 3 to 1 and I still can't get a date."

"Maybe the men are intimidated my your needles?"

"Or my lack of social skills."

"Maybe we should form a pact." Mused McKay.

"A pact?"

"Yeah you know if neither of us get together with anyone within a certain time frame we hook up."

"Hook up? You and me?"

"No I didn't think so either. But you know if you ever did want companionship I am always available. Especially if Sam was there as well."

"Rodney!"

"What?!"


	13. Chapter 13

When Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon returned through the gate, they headed straight up to Woolsey's office.

"What news Colonel?" Woolsey asked.

"Well I think we solved the question of why the Wraith left MX3454. According to Larrin they stumbled across a cloning facility and opened fire. They withdrew, but monitored the facility. Within four hours three hives had returned to the facility and are still there."

"How much damage was done to the facility?"

"Unknown at this time. But the fact the hives are staying in orbit suggests it is not completely destroyed.' Woolsey nodded.

"I think we should try to evacuate the people of MX3454. The Wraith will return to finish what they started." Said Teyla.

"I agree, but I don't see how. The Daedalus is still days away. The gate is too far to walk and there are too many to evacuate in a reasonable time using Jumpers. Also I am not sure that they will go. Remember they believe that they are protected by a plant."

"So we do nothing?" Said Ronon in an aggressive tone.

"No I am not saying that, but until we have a workable plan there is nothing we can do. Excuse me a second." Woolsey finished as he tapped his earpiece saying, "Woolsey here." After a pause he said, "Ok then I will be down shortly." Turning his attention back to Sheppard's team he said. "If you think it will work you can invite a leader back here for discussions, but I am afraid I do not see a solution to this problem. In the meantime I have just been informed that Lt. Caine is ready to give his statement." Woolsey stood to leave and headed for the infirmary followed by Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla. When they reached the infirmary Woolsey headed straight for Caine, whilst the others headed to Marie. Sheppard said, "Hey Marie. Where is the doc?"

Looking unimpressed Marie answered, "She discharged herself this morning."

"How did she manage that? I thought she couldn't walk yet?" Asked Sheppard.

"She had help from Dr. McKay and Major Lorne." As the three of them exchanged surprised glances Woolsey beckoned them over.

As Sheppard reached Caine's bedside he said, "Lieutenant. How are you feeling?"

"Lucky to believe alive I guess Sir."

Sheppard nodded and asked. "Are you ready to tell us what happened down there?"

"Yes Sir. It started of as routine. Dr. Keller examined some plants, talked to some locals, the normal. When she was done we took a Jumper back to the gate. A few minutes out there was a jolt on the left side and Captain Gilbert reported a loss of power. We went down fast. When I came to we were down in the jungle. Captain Gilbert was dead. Doctor Keller had a pulse but was out cold. Cole and Miller were gone." Caine paused to regain his breath. "I thought the jolt could have been from hostile fire. I checked the Jumper, but nothing worked, so I grabbed the doctor and some supplies and headed out, hoping to get to higher ground so I could establish a radio signal with the rescue party. Maybe I should have stayed with the Jumper, but I thought our position would be known and –"

"It's alright Caine you made the right call." Reassured Sheppard.

After another pause Caine continued. "By the time we reached the cave the doc had come round. When she was a bit more lucid I went out and tried to set up an automatic transmitter to signal our position. On my way down I was shot in the stomach by an arrow. I went down but fired a few of rounds off in the process. I tried to crawl to cover, but got hit again. These men started to approach. Big guys, looked like something out of Braveheart. I thought I was done for, but then I heard 9-mil fire. And the figures dropped down. Doc must have heard shots and came out, saved my six. She dragged me back to the cave and started to treat me. There was blood everywhere, but she told me to hang on. She patched me up but we were out of water and I was thirsty. She went off to find water. Then you came."

"So Dr. Keller took out the hostiles?" Questioned Woolsey.

"Yes Sir." Caine replied, before gasping in pain. Marie rushed over and started tending to Caine, informing the others they had to leave. On the way out Woolsey said, "Colonel your report made no mention of Dr. Keller taking out the hostiles."

"No it didn't, because –" Sheppard started.

"When Dr. Keller was recounting the events she was very confused from the concussion and gave only a very brief description. We did not want to probe further for fear of distressing her." Teyla explained. Not looking entirely convinced Woolsey headed back to the control room.

"So how come you think she failed to mention it to us?"

"Maybe she feels unsure about her actions. Her primary role is to heal people not to kill them. She might need time to come to terms with what she did before she is comfortable discussing it." Teyla suggested.

"Yeah maybe." After a pause Sheppard continued, "It may be my imagination, but didn't Ronon go into the infirmary with us?"

"Yes. He must have left when Caine was recalling the events, but I did not notice him leave."

"Strange. I need to tie a bell round his neck." Sheppard spoke, although mainly to himself.

"If you will excuse me I need to collect Torren." Teyla explained.

"Yeah sure." Replied a distracted Sheppard.


	14. Chapter 14

Ronon meanwhile had reached Keller's quarters and now stood outside, unsure of what to do. About to turn away he had a change of heart and pressed the door chime causing, to his surprise, the door to immediately open. He saw the young doctor, standing at the window on the far side of the room, turn in surprise.

"Ronon." She greeted.

"Sorry. It just opened." Ronon awkwardly explained from the corridor.

"It is set to automatically open so I don't have to get up." Noticing Ronon still not moving she continued, "Come in."

Ronon stepped into the quarters, causing the door to shut behind him. As he approached the window he had a look round the room, which was sparsely decorated. The only personal touches were some certificates and a couple of framed pictures. As he looked back to the doctor and saw the questioning look on her face he explained, "It is different to what I expected."

"Really? What did you expect?"

"Not sure. Something more personal. McKay said your quarters would probably be filled with pink and fluffy things. Although I am not sure what he meant." He continued moving towards the small figure by the window and said. "Should you be standing? I thought you were meant to be resting."

Ronon heard the doctor mutter "Pot, kettle, black." But had no idea what she was talking about. Before he could ask she said, "I have only been standing a few minutes, and all the weight is on my good leg. I just wanted to see something other than wall and ceiling."

Ronon nodded in understanding, moving so he stood in front of her, facing the window. He looked down at her face and scrutinised the two gashes and several bruises, which covered her pale face. His attention caused her to turn away back to the window.

"So how are you doing?"

"Fine. All things considered."

"Yeah? Caine just told us what happened. Sounds like you did good out there. Saved his life. Stopped the bad guys. So I just wanted to check you were ok with everything."

Still facing away from Ronon she replied, "Sure why wouldn't I be. I just did what I had to do. It was them or us. We are alive so who cares who dies in the process."

Hearing the bitterness in her voice Ronon said. "So the nightmares you are having have nothing to do with the fact you successfully defended yourself against them."

Raising her voice slightly Keller responded, "Ronon, you are the bluntest person I know so just call it what it is. I killed them. Murdered them. Their blood in on my hands literally. So you want the truth? I killed people. Every time I close my eyes I see them fall. I can hear their pain, smell and taste the blood. I took an oath to protect life not to terminate it."

Ronon, who could see her back shaking and hear her voice cracking, turned her around and revealed her broken face. Pulling her into an embrace, careful to avoid her damaged shoulder, held her until her sobs subsided. After several minutes as she began to calm he carefully lifted her up and placed her on the bed. A short while later she was sleeping soundly and Ronon quietly left the room, nearly knocking Sheppard over in the process.

When the door had shut behind him he said. "She is asleep."

Sheppard smirked and was about to make a juvenile comment when he saw a wet patch on Ronon's shirt, obviously caused by tears. The smirk was immediately replaced by concern. Ronon just simply said "Food?" and headed towards the mess hall.

When they had grabbed they trays of food, they joined McKay, Teyla and Torren at a table. Torren kept reaching out and trying to touch McKay's laptop to the annoyance of the astrophysicist.

"So I hear you sprung the doc from the infirmary. The medical staff doesn't seem happy."

"Well it was her decision. Besides if I was stuck in bed I wouldn't want Zalenka bugging me every thirty seconds. Anyway, all I did was organise Lorne. She sorted out the discharge."

"How did she pull that?" Sheppard asked.

"I think she played the 'I'm your boss card', although that never works on Zalenka, so not really sure. Oh will you stop that." Rodney snapped causing Torren to laugh at him.

"He means no harm Rodney." Said Teyla.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he is not capable of causing it. Jam in the electronics could cause faults in the laptop, causing spurious signals to be sent to the main controls, causing a shut down or a self destruct."

"Maybe you shouldn't use it when you eat then." Said Ronon.

"Ah, but he always eats." Said Sheppard. After McKay glared Sheppard asked, "How did you get Lorne involved in the break out?"

"I cut the hot water to his quarters, set the thermostat to five degrees, locked him out of all the computers –"

"Ok I get the idea."

Finishing another mouthful of cake McKay asked, "How was your space pirate girlfriend?"

"Upset that you weren't there."

"Really?" Asked a hopeful McKay.

"No." Was the blunt response from Ronon, before he said, "I don't see why we can't just blast the ships, then destroy the facility. That would protect the villagers."

"Well seeing we don't have a ship –"

"But Larrin does." Said McKay.

"She doesn't want to risk it, and most of the fleet is not exactly battle ready." Explained Sheppard.

"Surely you can just use you charms?" Suggested Teyla.

"Won't work." Said McKay, "Larrin is the dominant alpha male in the relationship."

"Funny Rodney."

"Could we not negotiate Rodney's services to repair some of their ships?" Suggested Teyla.

"Because I don't have enough work to do around here." Moaned Rodney.

"Perhaps an agreement whereby, Rodney will repair some of the damage until the Daedalus returns. Whereby we form an alliance and take out the hives. Any damage sustained Rodney will fix. And if the hives move before the Daedalus they lead the attack and you operate the chair. Again letting Rodney repair and damage caused."

"She may go for it?" Mused Sheppard, "only one way to find out." He added as he stood to leave.

"Hey wait a minute. I am a busy person. I can't just drop everything. Beside need I remind you I am carrying a painful injury? The result of which is that I can barely walk."

Sheppard just shook his head and headed out of the canteen.

Several hours later McKay had been summoned to the meeting room. As he gingerly walked in Sheppard said, "About time."

"If you wanted speed you should have had the meeting in my lab or next to a transporter. Not up a flight of steps."

As he carefully sat down he saw Larrin sitting across the table, who with a look of disbelief said, "He is your bargaining chip?"

"He might not be in the best shape, but he can fix any ancient system. If he doesn't work out you can always space him."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Rodney.

"What? You work best under pressure."

"Taking on hive ships is pressure enough."

"So do we have a deal?" Asked Sheppard.

"Ok. But you will owe us Sheppard. When will you be ready to leave?" Replied Larrin.

"McKay?"

"I will need a few hours to pack up."

"Two hours." Said Sheppard. Woolsey nodded.

As they were leaving the meeting room Sheppard pulled Teyla to one side and said, "Teyla I want you to sit this one out?"

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One. If this all goes to pot, you may have more luck with Todd than Woolsey would. Two. I want you to keep an eye on the doc."

"I am not sure I am the right person. I am not close to Dr. Keller."

"I know, but I think that she might find it easier to talk to a woman."

"There are many women on this base. Surely one from Earth would be better."

"She opened up to you before on New Athos."

"We were about to be interrogated, she was scared."

"She probably is now to."

"Very well I will stay."

"Thank you."

After Ronon had kitted up for the mission he returned to Keller's quarters. Having sounded the chime the door once again opened. Seeing the doctor lying on the bed he approached silently so not to disturb her.

Hearing the door open and shut Keller turned her head to the door and saw Ronon approaching. As she shifted to a sitting position, Ronon carefully perched on the side of the bed and said. "Hey doc. You ok?"

"Ronon I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I can't believe I broke down in front of you like that. See weak just lie you thought. I am so sorry –" Her apologetic ramblings were cut short by Ronon placing his mouth on hers and kissing her. To begin with she was to stunned to react. Then as her brain began to process what was happening the kiss abruptly ended with Ronon pulling back and saying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Before quickly leaving the room, leaving the young doctor feeling very confused and alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later Sheppard and Ronon were sitting on board Larrin's ship get increasingly bored. "I don't see why we can't just blast the hives." Said Ronon, "There is no point just sitting here."

"Well we agreed to wait, if possible, for the Daedalus to come, to give the attack a better chance. But don't worry the Daedalus should be here tomorrow, so if there is no major damage to the ship we will be back in Atlantis soon."

Ronon stood up causing his chair to fly back and hammered on the wall with his fists, while giving a wild groan.

"Now I know you don't like being cooped up, but you don't normally act quite this crazy till day five, or just before a meal. So is something else on your mind?"

"No." Replied Ronon as he paced to the other side of the room.

"Ok then." Said Sheppard, sensing that the big Satedean did not want to talk about what was bothering him.

When McKay entered the room, still walking gingerly, a short while later Sheppard greeted him, "Hey McKay. I was beginning to worry that Larrin had spaced you."

"No I have been very busy. Thanks to these uneducated gypsies playing with things they don't understand I have spent the last two days undoing their work. It is a miracle they have not blown themselves up."

"So you finished then?"

"Yes everything is done, you had better not damage it though when you take on the Hives. I can't wait to be off this ship. Next time you want an excuse to spend time with your girlfriend take Zalenka."

Before Sheppard could reply Ronon walked out of the room gruffly saying, "I am going for a run." Causing McKay to ask, "what's with him?"

"Not sure. He has been like that all trip."

"Well have you asked him?"

"Yes Rodney, I asked him. But he isn't exactly chatty."

"Well maybe-" McKay was cut off by Larrin's voice coming over the tannoy saying, "McKay get up here now."

"Great. What have they done now?" Moaned McKay as he headed up to the bridge, leaving Sheppard to go back to reading War and Peace. However, Sheppard only managed a couple of pages, before Ronon re-entered and said, "I think I screwed up."

Looking up from his book Sheppard enquired, "Screwed up what?'

"With the doc."

Had Ronon's face not been so serious Sheppard would have found the situation amusing. However, seeing the intense worry in Ronon's face, Sheppard just asked, "How?"

"I went to comfort her. Be a friend, but I kissed her."

Surprised by this admission Sheppard questioned. "Well do you like her?'

"Yes."

"Do you feel that you are ready to move on?"

"Yes."

"Did she hit you?"

"No."

"You are going to have to help me out here. How did you screw up?"

"I shouldn't have kissed her. She doesn't need any complications at the moment."

"Well what did she say?"

"She didn't."

Getting confused Sheppard said, "What do you mean she didn't say anything?"

"I pulled back, said I was sorry and it shouldn't have happened. Then I left."

"So you kissed her. Told her it was a mistake and left the planet?"

"Yes."

"You screwed up."

"Those idiots. Do they think that anyone can replace circuits?" Ranted McKay as he barged back into the room. Then registering the last part of the conversation that he heard he turned to Ronon and said, "What did you do? Do you not think I have enough to do without you screwing things up as well?"

"Relax Rodney, this doesn't concern you." Said Sheppard.

"How can you say that? Everything concerns me. Sneezing the wrong way on this ship might cause the shields to malfunction. Then who has to fix them? Me." McKay said as he tucked into a Powerbar.

"Your ego knows no bounds." Stated Sheppard.

"Like his appetite." Said Ronon.

"Look I am hypoglycaemic. How many times do I have to tell you that? If I don't eat I could fa-, collapse when you need me most."

"Where you going to say faint?" Asked an amused Sheppard.

"No."

"Cos there is nothing wrong with fainting. Any doctor will tell you it is a proper medical term." Sheppard continued.

Glaring at Sheppard, Rodney said, "Talking of doctors, how are things going with Keller?" Ignoring the look on Ronon's face, McKay continued, "Because speaking as the only one in a the room who has had a meaningful relationship recently, I really think you should talk to her." Finally registering the dark look on Ronon's face. McKay shrunk back slightly and said, "Look all I am saying is if you are interested in her, which clearly you are, you should tell her rather than avoid her. Otherwise some other guy will ask her out and the way she is feeling at the moment, even if Zalenka asked her out, she would say yes, and you would miss your opportunity and have to live with the regret. Trust me that is not easy."

"I am not avoiding her."

"As much as I hate agreeing with Rodney, leaving the planet is pretty extreme avoiding."

Looking confused McKay said, "I think she would understand a mission, I was referring to after the quarantine incident."

"What quarantine incident?" Asked Sheppard.

"That is what I want to know. She wouldn't tell me."

Sheppard faced Ronon, who deciding he had nothing to loose said, "We almost kissed."

"Really?" Asked Sheppard, "Why only almost?"

"The doors opened." Shrugged Ronon.

"And then?"

"Then we left the infirmary."

"So you almost kiss her and then avoid her? And then you do kiss her, tell her it is a mistake and leave the planet?" Confirmed Sheppard.

"When did you kiss her?" Asked McKay.

Ignoring him Sheppard said, "You have some major grovelling to do."

"Grovelling?" Asked Ronon.

"Yeah, flowers, chick flicks, cuddly toys." Said Sheppard.

"You need to talk to her first and persuade her you are interested in her and that you don't think she is weak." Added McKay.

"She thinks, I think that she is weak?" Asked Ronon.

"Well you did kinda tell her that." Said Sheppard.

Ignoring him McKay continued, "No she thinks she is weak and you are not, so you wouldn't be interested in her."

"How the hell do you know this Rodney?" Asked Sheppard.

"I had the bed next to her in the infirmary?" Explained McKay.

"Wasn't she highly drugged?"

"I guess."

"Does she know she told you any of this?"

"How should I know?"

"So should be telling us information you extracted from the doctor when she was highly drugged?"

"Look the way I see it life is too short. We lost Ford and Elizabeth. We kinda lost Carson and we nearly lost Teyla. If you want something you shouldn't hold back out of fear."

"Wow McKay, that is the most un-McKay thing you have ever said. All the time you spend with Jeannie is paying off."

Before McKay had a chance to respond Larrin called over the intercom, "Sheppard we have movement."


	16. Chapter 16

As Sheppard rushed into the control room he asked, "What do you mean movement?"

"One of the Hive ships has broken off and is heading for the planet you are worried about."

"What about the others?"

"They are remaining in orbit around the planet." Said Larrin.

"McKay try to get in contact with the Daedalus. Find out where they are and their ETA."

"So Sheppard what is your plan?"

Before Sheppard could respond McKay said, "The Daedalus is still eight hours from our position and three hours from the planet."

"Ok then, we attack the two in orbit round the planet."

"Are you nuts?" Exclaimed McKay, "we can easily take the one heading to the planet. Why risk taking on two of them?"

"The cloning facility is less guarded now, so we have a higher chance of destroying it."

"What about the people on the planet?" Asked Ronon.

"Well last time the facility was attacked the Hive withdrew mid-cull, so I am thinking they will do the same this time. But if they don't the Daedalus should reach the planet before them, they can beam our guys out and any of the locals who are willing to come. Hopefully it will also be able to take on the Hive." Explained Sheppard.

Larrin nodded before ordering a course be laid in for the cloning facility, then added, "I hope you know what you are doing Sheppard. Remember you owe me big time for this."

"Have I ever let you down?" Smiled Sheppard, "I am going to head to the chair. McKay let the Daedalus know what is happening."

An hour later the Ancient Traveller's ship dropped out of hyperspace and opened fire on the two Hive ships, almost immediately destroying them. As Sheppard deactivated the chair he said, "We really need to get ourselves one of these ships." Tapping his earpiece he said, "Any damage to us McKay?"

"No everything is holding."

"Ok then onto phase two. I will meet you in the hanger."

As Sheppard headed to the hanger he was intercepted by Larrin and some of her men.

"You are not going down." She greeted.

"Yeah we are. It is the only way to ensure the nuke is delivered to the correct location." Said Sheppard as he walked pass her to the hanger.

"You misunderstand me Sheppard, you are not going down. Your team can go without you, they can even borrow some of my men, but you are staying right here." Larrin explained as he walked after Sheppard

"Larrin I know we are closer than we were, not beating me up helps, but I don't think I am ready to move in with you just yet." Smiled Sheppard.

Returning the smile Larrin said, as the group entered the hanger. "You are staying to operate the chair in case any more Hives come."

"She has a point." Said Ronon from just inside the hanger bay. "Assuming your men can follow orders." Ronon said to Larrin.

"It won't be a problem. Alpar, Horvath, Dario go with the big guy. On the ground he is in charge."

"Ok then. Let's get going." Said Ronon.

Looking frustrated Sheppard said, "Last I checked I was in charge."

"Not on my ship you are not."

"Ok that is all loaded up. You know what to do?" McKay asked emerging slowly from one of the ships in the hanger bay.

"Yes." Replied Ronon.

"Good, well here is the detonator." McKay passed a small piece of electronics to Ronon.

"Whoa. Why aren't you going?" Asked Sheppard.

"The way he is walking, he would just slow us down." Said Ronon, heading onto the small ship with Larrin's men.

"Besides, if we are attacked I will be where I need to be to fix the shields." Explained McKay. "Now I think we should leave the hanger bay." McKay finished motioning towards the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Back on Atlantis as the darkness and silence of night surrounded the city Teyla was walking the halls, away from the living spaces, nursing Torren on her shoulder in a bid to tire him out. As she rounded a corner she saw Lorne.

"Hey Teyla." He greeted, "Everything ok with the little guy?"

"Major Lorne." Teyla began. "Yes thank you, although he is a bit restless and I am trying to get him to sleep."

Lorne gave her a sympathetic look and fell into step beside her, "So are you getting much time to yourself these days? Cos if you ever want me to watch the little guy I am happy to."

"That is most kind, but to be honest everyone is happy to look after him. I believe that I could find a, babysitter I believe colonel Sheppard called it, any time. Although you are the first male member of the city, excluding my team to volunteer." Seeing Lorne blush slightly Teyla continued, "I hear Rodney had you help Dr. Keller escape from the infirmary."

"Well it wasn't like a jail break, I just got her to her quarters. She sure seemed happy to be out of there, which is kinda ironic seeing normally she won't leave. Maybe it was due to the increased presence of Woolsey." Lorne smiled.

"You do not like Mr. Woolsey?" Questioned Teyla.

"It is not so much that. I like things simple. Dr Weir and Colonel Carter, I knew where I stood and what they stood for, what they valued. I could predict their moves, but Woolsey. Before he took charge every time he came there was an agenda. This time I am sure there s one, but I can't figure it out yet."

Teyla nodded and said, "So tell me what brings you to this part of the city so late?"

"I am looking for a new spot to paint from. I thought seeing everything in near darkness would give me a new prospective and-" Lorne paused when he heard a small crashing sound come from one of the nearby balconies. Putting one hand to his head, he placed a finger over his lip to recommend silence and held is other one up palm facing Teyla, to indicate she should remain where she was. He silently crept towards the balcony and moved his head round the corner. When his stance relaxed Teyla followed him out onto the balcony where she saw the young CMO sitting on the floor.

"Evening doc." Lorne said causing Keller to visibly jump, but not turn towards him. He quickly said, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Replied Keller in a soft, although somewhat shaky voice as her right arm moved towards her face.

"Major Lorne, perhaps I could take you up on your offer to watch Torren for me?"

"Sure thing Teyla." Lorne said as he took Torren's small form from Teyla. After Teyla had kissed Torren's forehead Lorne said in a hushed voice, "I will just be inside if you need anything."

Teyla nodded and moved towards the young doctor asking, "I thought you were meant to be resting in your quarters. How did you get out here?"

As Teyla sat down next to her, she answered, "I couldn't sleep so I thought a short walk would help. I guess I walked for longer than planned."

"Why did you not head back?"

"The strain of using the crutches started to cause pain in my bad shoulder, so I thought I would just rest here for a while."

"Apart from that is everything ok?'

"Oh yeah, everything is just fine." Keller replied, however picking up on the underlying bitterness and sarcasm of the reply Teyla said,

"Dr. Keller." Pausing Teyla restarted, "Jennifer look at me." The young doctor slowly turned revealing her bruised, but pale face, her eyes red from recent crying. "What is wrong?" Teyla asked in a soft soothing tone.

"Nothing. Every-. It is just sometimes I feel so overwhelmed and so alone. God that must sound pathetic. You live away from your people in a city full of aliens, whereas I am surrounded by my own people and I am complaining of feeling alone."

"I think that everyone feels like that at some point and you have just been through a great ordeal." Sympathised Teyla. "So why could you not sleep?"

"Not tired."

"You are not a very convincing liar." Said Teyla, "Are you having nightmares?"

"No. Not exactly. It is just every time I close my eyes I see-. It is not important."

"You can talk to me. I would not be here if I did not want to help."

"I know. After New Athos I-. It wasn't exactly my greatest performance. I can't believe you did not let me fall from the bridge, or shoot me. If it had been Ronon, he would have shot me."

"I would not be so sure." Smiled Teyla.

Ignoring the comment Dr. Keller continued. "When we got back I kept thinking of how untrained I was. How unsuitable for going offworld. When I returned from visiting my father, Colonel Carter agreed to teach me how to fight and at least protect myself. But when I was on that planet in the cave with Lt. Caine, I felt just as useless and helpless as I had done on New Athos."

"I feel that you are selling yourself short. You brought us time on New Athos and you saved Lt. Caine as well as fighting off your would be captors on your last mission."

"You don't understand. If Lt. Caine hadn't thought that I was so useless he would have accepted my help to set up the transmitter. I would have been looking out for the Bola Kai and seen them before they attacked. If I had any sense of direction, I could have found he water and been back with Caine before you guys turned up. If I hadn't panicked I would have figured that the movement in the tress was a man not an animal and not lost my gun and not have needed to kill him to escape. Do you think they have families, children?"

"When they choose to attack innocent people they turn their backs on any family they might have. If you had not killed those Bola Kai, they would have killed you or worse."

The two fell into a silence, where the only noise was the crashing of waves sounding like the city's heartbeat. The mood was eventually interrupted by Lorne returning to the balcony, holding Torren in one arm and pushing a wheelchair with the other. "Sorry to interrupt, but Dr Scott is looking for you Doc."

"Its after ten, why is he looking for me?"

"You forgot to check in and seeing you are awake he wants to run some tests. He is going to meet you at your quarters in ten minutes."

Carefully handing Torren over to Teyla he bent down and scooped the doctor up and placed her in the wheelchair, putting the crutches at the back of the chair he began to wheel her back to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

Outside the Wraith cloning facility Ronon And Larrin's men were making their way towards the entrance.

"Any ideas how we are going to get in?" Asked Alpar.

"If it is like last time, we just pretty much walk in. If not we fight our way in." Said Ronon oblivious to the worried glances being exchanged between Larrin's men. As they neared the entrance the damage caused by the attack that Larrin had launched a few days earlier was visible. Plants were burnt to just ashes and trees were felled. Signalling for quiet Ronon slowly proceeded, gun drawn to the entrance. Returning to his makeshift team he said, "we will have to find another way in. That one has collapsed."

The group carefully scouted round the outskirts of the facility until they discovered a damaged part of the superstructure, which allowed them access. Ronon squeezed through first ensuring the way was clear. When he reached the main corridor he stopped allowing his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. When the others reached him they made their way to what they hoped was the control centre.

"Do these places always smell this bad?" Whispered Alpar.

"It is Wraith." Replied Ronon as he kept walking.

Before any response could be made Ronon quickly moved against the wall, causing the others to follow suit. Carefully glancing round into a small side chamber he saw several Wraith gathered around something in the centre. Moving swiftly and silently he moved pass the entrance to the chamber, motioning for the others to do the same. When all of the group were safely past the threat they continued down the dingy corridor. Trying to avoid the debris, which fell when Larrin's ship attacked. Soon they reached the first main chamber containing pods. Ronon smiled when he saw that the majority had been damaged in the attack and were either without power or broken open, with the unhatched Wraith still inside.

"It looks like our attack worked. Maybe we should go." Said Horvath.

"If it was completely successful the Hives wouldn't have stayed for so long and there would be no Wraith here now. Some chambers must still be working." Said Ronon before tapping his piece and saying "McKay. Can you read? Directions would be good right now."

"Yeah I am here. I am just trying to, ah, got it! Ok I have managed to send your sensor readings straight here. Getting your senor to work without the ancient gene present was no easy task I will have you know. I had to send down a signal which could then be –"

"McKay." Ronon growled.

"What, oh right. There is a strong energy reading coming from about 600 metres in front of you. Just keep walking." Ronon and the others walked to the end of the chamber where a door led to another corridor. "Damage is less bad here." Said Ronon.

"That is probably because you are now in a mountain, protected by lots of rock. By my estimation we will lose radio contact in a few moments. You know what you are looking for and it is straight in front of you, just 500 metres now so you should be ok without …. try ….. so ….. dam….."

"Mckay?" When he got no response Alpar asked, "Out of range?"

"Seems so. Lets keep moving."

"What exactly is a metre?" Asked Horvath.

"No idea. It is some measure of distance they use. Or at least some of them use. I think it is about a stride. Doesn't really matter. We know to go straight." Hearing footsteps the group dived for cover and watched three Wraith march pass. Quietly Ronon said, "Guards indicate we are close, keep moving, but be careful."

The four men nodded and continued in their quest to find the power source. As they moved down the corridor they noticed an increase in the light and a low frequency humming. Ronon drew to an abrupt halt and signalled the others to do the same. He could see in the distance another chamber. This one however, was guarded by three Wraith. Although the large alien bodies took up most of the entrance Ronon could see glimpses of other Wraith in the room. Turning to Larrin's men, he said, "I don't know how many there are, but there are at least eight. I will use a stun grenade, then we go in firing." Seeing the nodded agreements he unhooked a stun grenade and lobbed it towards the chamber. It bounced at the feet of one of the Wraith guards before rolling into the room and exploding. Ronon and Larrin's men quickly followed into the chamber, shooting at anything that moved. Happy that all potential danger had been neutralised, Ronon quickly made his way to the centre of the room to what he recognised as the power unit. Ordering the others to stand guard he began placing the C4. Just as he was finishing Dario shouted, "Wraith are approaching. There are at least thirty of them."

As Ronon finished placing the last charge he headed over to the entrance of the chamber, which was now under heavy fire. As he came into the firing line there was an explosion and the room started shaking. Turning to Horvath whose grenade had caused the explosion he asked, "How many more of those do you have?"

"Two more." Horvath shouted over the riffle blasts.

As Ronon took out the Wraith not affected by the blast with some pinpoint shooting another twenty Wraith came into view. As he ordered Horvath to send another grenade towards the approaching group a blaster shot impacted very close to his head. Turning round another group of Wraith had entered from the back of the chamber. When the room rocked again as the second grenade went off Ronon gave the order to run as he pulled out the detonator. The group sprinted down the corridor, trying to avoid the Wraith corpses below them and the rifle blasts behind them. When Alpar fell to the ground, shot in the back, Ronon hit the detonator. As the explosion went off Ronon became aware of the change in pressure behind him, then as the whole place shook he was sent flying forward by the shockwave.


	19. Chapter 19

The first sense that Ronon regained was that of smell. His nose was assaulted by the foul stench of burning Wraith flesh. As he opened his eyes they began to sting due to the thick smoke in the air. In the distance the dying fire in the control room provided some light, but only enough to make out outlines. As he tried to get up he heard a cough to his left and movement on his right. Gripping tightly onto his gun, he tried to make out the cause of the noise. This job was made much easier when from his left he heard, "Dario? Alpar? You guys hear me?" Followed by a response from his right, "I'm here." He placed the second voice as Dario. After a brief paused both voices called "Alpar."

"He got stunned just before the blast. He is probably still out." Explained Ronon as he cleared some debris to fully free himself. As the other two set about freeing themselves

Ronon headed towards the glowing control room, hoping to find Alpar. He was soon joined in the search by the other two, one of whom was limping.

"Down here." Called Ronon as he started to move debris with a distinctive slimy feel from the body of Alpar. When the debris was removed he checked for life signs. "He is alive." Ronon said as he threw the body over his shoulder. "Lets go." Happy not to object the two followed.

The passage out was much more difficult than the journey in as destroying the power room had not only caused parts of the facility to collapse as a result of the vibrations it had also destroyed all power, meaning no light. The group carefully continued, aware that the facility could collapse at anytime. However, without light they were not sure if they were heading in the right direction. Just as Dario and Horvath were starting to doubt Ronon's directional skills they heard a voice, "non…..an yo…..ot funny Rono…..come in Ronon."

Tapping his radio Ronon said, "Sheppard."

"You have been out of contact for nearly two hours and all you can say is 'Sheppard'? I am hurt. I take it you killed the bad guys?"

"All the power is gone, we killed a few Wraith in the process."

"Good. Everyone ok?"

"A few minor injuries, mainly scratches. Alpar got knocked out by a stunner, should be fine though. There is a lot of damage here, just trying to find the way out."

"Ok. Keep me posted. Check in regularly. Sheppard out."

As they continued down the corridor Dario muttered, "Strange definition of minor."

Two hours later they were back in the hanger bay of Larrin's ship. As they left the small ship they had used to get down to the planet, Larrin said, "You get lost?"

"The way we came in was blocked. Had to find another exit." Explained Horvath.

Larrin nodded and said, "You guy's ok? I thought it was just minor injuries?" She question was pointed at Dario, who was being supported by Horvath and the now conscious Alpar, not putting weight on his right leg which was now covered in bandages.

"Apparently this is minor." Dario muttered.

As Larrin followed her men to the infirmary Sheppard took in the battered form of Ronon, who was supporting a nasty gash to the forehead. You do know you are meant to clear the area before blowing the C4?" Smirked Sheppard.

Ronon just stared at Sheppard before saying, "Where is McKay?"

"Just finishing some more repairs. The Daedalus is an hour away. He is keen to board as soon as it arrives."

"The other Hive?"

"Destroyed. Have I said how much I want one of these ships?"

"Yeah."

"Well I really want one. You better go get your head looked at."

When the three of them finally beamed down into the control of Atlantis they were greeted by Woolsey, "I hear you had quite an adventure, I look forward to reading your reports." Ignoring McKay rolling his eyes he looked at Ronon, who was still wearing what he had worn in the Wraith facility and continued, "I suggest you get cleaned up and get checked over in the infirmary."

As the three of them headed to their quarters they ran into Teyla, Lorne and Torren. "Colonel." Lorne greeted.

Teyla looked at Ronon's appearance and asked, "Ronon, what happened to you?"

"Have no sympathy." Said Sheppard, "he chose to ignore health and safety guidelines on the correct distance to evacuate to before detonating C4. Woolsey is going to have a field day sending him on courses."

"I'm fine." Said Ronon.

"Good. I take it, that the mission was successful?"

"If you call destroying three Hives and a cloning facility successful, then yes." Said McKay.

"Sweet." Agreed Lorne. "If you will excuse me I have to train some ge-, um some scientists."

"Lucky you." Sheppard said to the retreating form of Lorne before asking, "How are things here?"

Knowing that Sheppard was really trying to ask about Keller, Teyla responded, "I will fill you in later. Oh Ronon, make sure you get cleaned up before you go to the infirmary." She added before leaving with Torren causing all three men to look perplexed.

When Sheppard finally reached the infirmary he understood Teyla's comment, as hunched over a workbench on the far side of the infirmary was Dr. Keller. Approaching her he said, "Hey Doc. Shouldn't you be in bed? In your quarters, off duty, recovering?"

"I'm fine. Besides I have work that needs doing." She responded without looking up from her notes. However, when Sheppard did not go, she turned and faced him.

As she turned Sheppard saw dark circles beneath her eyes. "Ok. I only ask, cos you normally say that to me and if you don't need to follow your own advice, then I figure that next time I don't need to follow your advice."

"I am not doing anything strenuous."

Sheppard was unable to respond as their discussion was cut short by a clattering across the infirmary. Looking round they saw that the cause was a terrified nurse knocking a tray over, whilst Ronon towered over her.

Grabbing her crutches Keller made her way towards Ronon and without looking him in the eye said, "sit."

Surprised to see the CMO in the infirmary and still unsure what to say to her after their last encounter, he sat down on the gurney causing Sheppard to smile. Turning to the nurse she said in a much kinder tone, "What is the problem?"

"Mr Woolsey asked me to take a sample of his blood and then keep him in for observation to ensure he did not pick up any infections from the facility. But he won't comply."

Moving closer to Ronon, the doctor rested her crutches against the gurney, snapped on some latex gloves and removed the bandage from Ronon's head to inspect the wound. Still not making eye contact she said, "Do you feel unwell? Any dizziness? Nausea? Extra Strength? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No I feel fine and normal."

Facing the nurse the CMO said as she removed her gloves. "The wound looks clean, the team on the Daedalus did a good job stitching it up. Draw blood now and then every twelve hours for the next three days. If he causes any trouble keep him in."

As she grabbed her crutches and headed back to the workbench she was intercepted by Woolsey, who had been hovering outside the infirmary. "Dr. Keller." Woolsey began, "I believe we had an agreement, which you have now broken. Therefore, I must ask you to leave the infirmary."

"I can't I have too much to do."

"I really must insist that you at least go get something to eat." Continued Woolsey. "Of course if you prefer the alternative …"

Knowing she would not win and being to tired to try Keller said, "Fine." And slowly made her way out of the infirmary.

When she was gone Sheppard asked, "What agreement and what alternative?"

"That she could return to work if she did not treat anyone, effectively leaving her to read files etc. If she did treat someone a sabbatical on Earth would be suggested." Explained Woolsey.

"And she and the medical staff agreed?" Questioned Sheppard.

"Yes. The staff were content that it would be easier to keep an eye on her and Dr. Keller in fact did not want to treat anyone. She believes she is making headway on the Hoffan virus. For the last couple of days she has been working longer and longer hours, but would not leave."

"So you ordered the nurse to tell Ronon he had to say, to force the doc to come over and treat him?" Asked Sheppard. Woolsey just smiled. "Clever." Sheppard said before asking, "I take it the sending her to Earth thing is not serious?"

"Not yet, but I am concerned with her behaviour since she came back from the last mission. I had hoped that Teyla's efforts would make a difference, but so far I am not noticing much improvement. Apart from the overworking, which I guess is just the normal here, she was extremely distant in the debriefing and has been quite evasive since."


	20. Chapter 20

After Ronon had finally been released from the infirmary he headed to Sheppard's quarters to ask advice. As the door to Sheppard's quarters opened Ronon saw John laying with Torren. On seeing Ronon, John called over, "Hey! Come in and join the party."

Looking sceptical Ronon nevertheless entered the room expecting to see Teyla. Not seeing any signs of her in the room he asked. "Where's Teyla?"

"Dunno she had something to do so I am looking after Junior here. I am teaching him how to inflict sticky fingers on Rodney." Sheppard said smiling, before asking, "what can I do you for?"

"On Larrin's ship you said something about flowers and toys and chick flicks."

Resisting the urge to tease his friend Sheppard simply asked, "before I help I need to know something." Seeing Ronon nod he said, "Is this for a simple apology so you can be friends or do you want something more serious and long lasting?"

"Like marriage?" Ronon asked surprised.

"No! Not that serious. I meant long term but not that long term necessarily. Why'd you think marriage?" Not giving Ronon time to answer he said, "What I mean is do you want a relationship with the doc or do you just want to be friends?"

"Relationship."

"Good. In that case take the box on the chair."

Ronon walked over to the chair and carefully lifted the lid on the box, whilst Sheppard continued in his quest to get Torren to touch the picture of McKay with sticky fingers.

"Where did-? What are-?"

"Just some supplies I put together just in case you needed them. But you had better hurry as according to Gemma in Botany the flowers tend to droop quickly."

Ronon picked up the box, thanked Sheppard and left the room causing Sheppard to turn to Torren and say, "Hey little guy, do you think your uncle Ronon is just a big softie at heart?"

Twenty minutes later, having stopped first at his quarters to examine the box more carefully Ronon found himself outside the CMO's room, nervously waiting for the door to open. When it did open it was not who he expected.

Barely able to suppress a smile Teyla greeted, "Ronon. This is a surprise. We had just finished to I will leave you to it. Good night."

When Teyla had gone and the door had shut behind him Ronon stood looking at the floor trying to figure out what to say. From her position on the bed, Keller asked, "Are you moving?"

Ronon's head shot up and he asked, "What?" Noticing the young doctor's eyes were on the box, he quickly said, "no." Then he placed the box on the floor and took out the flowers. "These are for you. I wanted to say sorry."

Before he could give his apology in full Keller cut in. "There is no need. I know you didn't mean it. I reminded you of the person you lost on Seteada. You probably thought I was her. Its ok, I understand."

Ronon carefully listened and then replayed her words trying to grasp what she said. As realisation finally dawned on him, he said in a tone so firm it caused the doctor to jump, "no."

After a brief pause he continued, "I never thought you were someone else."

"Oh." Keller replied, with what Ronon was sure was the sound of disappointment. "I just thought that, never mind. I just hoped. It is just you running away for confusing me for someone else seemed better than you running away because you could imagine nothing worse than being alone with me."

Getting confused and frustrated by where this conversation was going, or more importantly where it was not going, Ronon just moved towards, placing the flowers on the bedside table. As he reached the bed he sat down on the edge and said. "I am not good with the whole word thing."

"Ronon, its alright. I am giving you an out. We can pretend it never happened if that is easier for –"

She was cut off by Ronon gentling grabbing both her biceps whilst, he leaned in and kissed her. Breaking the kiss Ronon took advantage of her stunned silence to say, "I didn't want to complicate your life. After everything you went through, I saw the state of you and your clothes; I thought that you would not want to be in a relationship. I care about you and did not want to rush you or take advantage of you. I came to be your friend, but I couldn't control myself. Then I realised what I had done so I left. I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why?"

"Why? Why What?"

"Why do you care? You could have anyone here. Why waste your time on someone weak and insecure."

Looking into her eyes Ronon said, "you are not weak. You just proved how strong you were out on that planet."

"I didn't feel very strong. Kinda the exact opposite in fact."

"To do what you did took great strength and the way you saved Caine, no one else could have done that."

Smiling she replied, "Thank you, but I think anyone on my staff could have done."

Ronon quirked an eyebrow in response, before asking, "What were you and Teyla up to?"

"She is trying to teach me to meditate." The doctor explained. Seeing the questioning look on Ronon's face she expanded, "to try to help me sleep."

"It always works for me. Sends me out like a light." Breaking into a full smile he continued, "Teyla gets really annoyed with me. Whenever we meditate she keeps sticks nearby to hit me if I start snoring."

"You don't seem like the meditating type."

"I guess not. It was more Teyla's idea than mine. She thought it would help calm my inner spirit."

"Did it?"

"Dunno. Maybe." Ronon shrugged. "Sheppard said I was putting less of the marines in the infirmary." Ronon paused and looked carefully at the young doctor causing her to look down.

"If you are still having trouble sleeping, perhaps I should go and let you try sleeping."

"No." Keller said, a bit more forcibly than she had intended, "I am not tired." Seeing the doubtful look on Ronon's face she continued, "well I just don't want to sleep yet."

"You want to watch a DVD or something then?"

"Sure, but I don't think I have any in here. I don't get much time to watch them."

"Doesn't matter. I brought some with me." Standing up Ronon headed back to the box he had earlier placed on the floor. His back was facing Keller and blocking her view of the box so she had no idea what Ronon was up to. When she heard him mutter 'damn' she asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"Sheppard recommended a film, but I can't find it."

"Really what was it called?"

"'Chick flick' or 'A chick flick'. Something like that." Hearing Keller gently laugh behind him he turned and said, "Is that bad. Was Sheppard joking? I will kill him."

"Ronon. It is ok. A chick flick isn't a specific film it is a type of film." Seeing confusion laced on Ronon's features she continued. "It is a class of film made for women or chicks. They are non-macho, non-violent films. Normally soppy or romantic."

"Ok so Bridget Jones is a chick flick?" Ronon asked holding a box.

"Yes, but you wouldn't like it. What else is in the box?"

Ronon brought the box over and Keller rummaged through until she lifted out a box and said, "Where did Sheppard get all of these from?"

Ronon just shrugged in reply before Keller said "how about this?"

Ronon took the box and read, "Romeo and Juliet?"

"It's a modern take on a classic. It has guns and fights. I think you will like it."

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"Works for me then." Ronon walked up to DVD player and put the disc in. He pulled a chair over so it was next to the bed and sat down.

Twenty minutes into the film Keller had drifted off to sleep and Ronon was in a dilemma. He did not want to risk waking the doctor, but did not want to scare her off by spending the night in her quarters. Deciding her sleep was more important he chose to stay in her quarters at least till the end of the movie. As the film reached what Ronon assumed was the end Keller began to cry out and thrash around. Ronon quickly jumped up and tried to restrain her. Grabbing hold of her he said, "Doc. Doc wake up, it's a dream."

Her eyes flew open and she shakily said, "Ronon?"

In a fluid movement he sat next to her on the bed and drew her in for a hug saying, "Yeah it is me. It was just a dream. It is over now." As she griped hold of him he could feel the sobs rack her body. Feeling helpless he just held her tightly until she had calmed down.


	21. Chapter 21

As she slowly woke up the young doctor became aware that something was not quite right. Sensing she was lying in a strange position she recalled the night before and realised she must have fallen to sleep mid-film. Surprised she had not awoken from a nightmare she slowly opened her eyes. As they adjusted to the light she saw something looking down on her. Shutting her eyes again, her brain slowly processed what she had jut seen. As the penny dropped, her eyes flew open and she gasped. "Ronon."

"Morning doc." He replied. Noting the confusion in her face he tried to explain. "During the film you had a nightmare. I tried to comfort you, but you fell to sleep on me. I didn't want to move in case I woke you up. I thought you could use the sleep."

"I am so sorry." Keller started as she tried to sit up. "You must have been so uncomfortable. You are barely on the bed and I was lying on you. You must have been loosing feeling." Sensing she was babbling again she paused. "Thank you. You did not have to."

"I know. I wanted to." Said Ronon. "You ready to get up?" He asked wanting to move his pinned limbs.

"Sure." As she tried to sit up she grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked.

"Leg. Could you pass me that bottle please?"

Noticing a bottle of pills on the bedside table he passed her over the bottle and watched her dry swallow a couple of pills.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I will be when they have kicked in." She responded shaking the bottle in her hand.

"What are they?"

"These? They are painkillers. The things you always refuse."

The conversation was interrupted by the door chime. Carefully disentangling himself from the young doctor Ronon stiffly made his way to the door. As he opened it he saw Teyla and Torren. Unable to hide her surprise she said, "Ronon? I did not expect to see you." Turning her attention to the doctor she said. "Jennifer, how are you this morning?"

"Hi Teyla. I'm fine." As it dawned on her, how the situation must have looked to Teyla, she could not help but blush."

Seeing the obvious discomfort that the doctor was in Teyla responded, "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Um sure. But I need to shower first. Perhaps I could meet you there?"

"Of course. I will see you shortly."

"I should be going as well. I will pick you up in twenty minutes." Ronon added to the surprise of both women.

When Ronon and Teyla had left the CMO's quarters, Teyla turned to Ronon and said, "Ronon a word please." As she indicated to a nearby balcony.

Having ensured no one else was about Teyla began. "Need I remind you that Jennifer has been through a lot in the last few days. As fond as she is of you should you be rushing her into such a relationship when she is so fragile?"

"I am not rushing her into anything. Nothing happened." Seeing Teyla raise an eyebrow he explained, "We were watching a movie, she fell to sleep and had a nightmare. I tried to comfort her and she fell to sleep on me. I like her too much to rush her."

"Good because if you hurt her I will no longer hold back when sparring." Noticing Ronon had broken out into a smirk she asked. "What exactly do you find so amusing?"

"It is just that you are much less threatening when Torren is in your arms." As Ronon continued to smirk he turned and headed to his quarters.

When Teyla reached the canteen Sheppard and McKay were already there in a deep discussion. Pulling up a chair opposite Shepard she said, "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Not at all. Sheppard was just about to prove how ignorant he was be declaring Kirk the best captain of all time."

"He is the original. He beat the klingons. No one else defeated a major enemy like that."

"All Kirk did was rip his shirt off, get with the natives and blow stuff up. Whereas Picard took on the Borg and won, beat Q through intellect, held of the Romulans. All with his shirt on."

"But he allowed Troy on the bridge. No self respecting captain could stand for that."

"Just what is it you are discussing?" Questioned Teyla.

"Weren't you listening? Best Star trek captain ever." Said McKay.

"I'll explain later." Said Sheppard. "The little guy keep you up last night?"

"No. Why?"

"It is just you are down to breakfast much earlier." Sheppard shrugged.

"I stopped by to see Jennifer." Teyla explained.

"She not coming to breakfast?" Sheppard asked slightly concerned.

"She will be here shortly. Ronon will make sure of it."

"Ronon?" Sheppard smiled. "So things went ok last night?"

"What things?" McKay asked, mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full. You will teach Torren bad habits." Sheppard said, causing McKay to glare back.

Turning his attention back to Teyla, Sheppard asked, "So?"

Teyla was saved from answering by the approach of the two in question. Sheppard quickly jumped up and moved a seat out for the doctor so she would have easy access despite her crutches. Ronon placed a tray in front of her before taking a seat opposite.

"So doc how you feeling this morning?" Sheppard asked as he retook his seat.

"Better thanks." Keller answered. Before McKay said.

"What happened last night?" Before Keller's face had completely flushed to Ronon's amusement, Rodney exclaimed, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Sorry my foot slipped." Sheppard explained, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Ronon further intervened by asking, "How is the butt?"

"My piriformis muscle is still sore, thank you very much."

"It shouldn't still be sore Rodney. You should get it looked at. Have you been resting?" Keller asked.

"Of course I have not been resting. When would I get the chance? Apparently I am now a chaperone for Sheppard's off world exploits."

"At least you can spend a few days your lab." Said Teyla.

"Are you kidding? That is the last place I want to be right now."

"Why?" Sheppard asked, "You and Zalenka have a tiff?"

"No. That is the first place Woolsey will look for me?"

"Why are you avoiding Mr. Woolsey?" Teyla asked.

"He wants me to re-do those performance reviews."

"Weren't they due in months ago?" Keller asked.

"Thank you for that. That just proves my point."

"What point?" Asked Ronon.

"That medicine is not a real science. If you have that much time free you can do you performance reviews, you don't have enough real work."

"May be you were off-world, causing the doc to have more free time." Ronon responded.

"You must have done them before McKay, can't you reuse them?" Said Sheppard.

"I did. Woolsey noticed and wants me to redo them. How many ways can I say, 'you are not as brilliant as me'?"

"Perhaps you should add a few positive comments." Suggested Sheppard.

"Why? They do not need their egos inflated."

Sheppard shook his head in disbelief and stood to leave. As he did so he added, "You know McKay, there is a definite floor in your plan for avoiding Woolsey?"

"Really? What?"

"Senior staff meeting in ten minutes."

"But we had one last week."

"Now we have them every week."

McKay stood and looked at Keller asking, "Aren't you coming?"

"Woolsey banned me. He thinks I should be resting." She shrugged.

"You just said I should be resting, so you could sign me off." McKay replied.

"Nope. I am not allowed to see any patients. You are on your own."

"Can't you get one of your staff to do it?"

"No Rodney. There is no medical reason why you can't go to that meeting."

"I don't believe this." Muttered McKay.

"You could always promote Zalenka to head of department." Said Sheppard.

"Are you kidding? He would go power mad."

"Then stop complaining and get a move on." Turning to the others he added, "see you later."


	22. Chapter 22

"So is there any other business?" Woolsey asked the senior staff of Atlantis. On seeing everyone shake their heads he collected his papers and said, "Very well then. I will see you next week at 10. Could Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay please stay behind?"

"Well actually I am in the middle of a very important simulation. Can't take any more time out." McKay quickly responded as the others left the room.

"Really? I don't recall any major simulations mentioned in your report on future work." Woolsey replied.

"Yes well. It is kind of a last minute addition. But very important."

"And what is it you are simulating?"

"No one in this room." Sheppard muttered. Ignoring him McKay went on.

"Well it is a simulation of the long term effects of operating a stargate. And how the gravitational effects of a wormhole effect the local environment, such as magnetic fields and such like. Then there are the quasi-periodic oscillations that are generated as a result of-"

"That sounds fascinating." Woolsey interrupted, "I will look forward to reading the full report. In the mean time this will only take a minute. Please sit back down." Woolsey smiled.

Looking defeated McKay retook his seat and waited for Woolsey to begin. "As I am sure you are aware, I am still waiting for your performance reviews Dr. McKay. Thus far I have been very patient, but the time for patience is at an end. You therefore have a choice. Either do the reviews or face the consequences."

"What consequences? There is nothing that you could possibly do to me. I am far too valuable to the expedition to be sent home." Said McKay, beginning to look smug.

"I agree with you Dr. McKay, you are too valuable to be sent back to Earth, however, the IOA seem to think it is better for you to be stationed on Earth, where you are more likely to be of assistance to them." Seeing the smugness begin to leave McKay's face Woolsey continued, "I however, would prefer you to remain here. So if the reviews are not with me by 5pm on Friday I will assume your duties are too much for you and firstly suspend you going off-world with colonel Sheppard or any other team and secondly replace you as head of the science team by Dr. Zalenka."

"You wouldn't? You can't." McKay started.

"I openly admit I know very little about physics or military tactics Dr. McKay, but I am fully aware of all the rules and regulations governing this expedition. Now if you have nothing to add I suggest that you get started on those reviews."

Noticing Sheppard was also starting to move to the exit Woolsey said, "Colonel, I would appreciate you stay for a moment longer."

Sheppard looking slightly worried retook his seat, as McKay went past muttering, "Good luck."

"No need to look so apprehensive Colonel. I just want an informal, off the record chat about Dr. Keller."

"What about her?"

"As I mentioned yesterday she has been somewhat withdrawn and is over working. To be frank I am quite concerned about her mental state."

"Well she has been through a lot." Sheppard started.

"I am aware of that Colonel and I am also aware that I have very little experience of dealing with people after they have gone through a traumatic event. So I would like you to keep an eye on her and take any steps you deem necessary."

"Whoa, Hang on. You want me to spy on the doc?"

"No. I want you to keep an eye on her and monitor her recovery. I have seen your file. I know you have had men and women under your command go off the rails, sometimes with tragic consequences. I want to ensure that does not happen this time."

"Wouldn't a shrink be better at that sort of thing?"

"You know as well as I do that we have not managed to keep a psychologist here for more than three months maximum, which does not exactly inspire confidence in the patients. While I hope Dr. Freedman will last longer, I am not holding my breath."

Silence fell between the two men until Sheppard eventually said. "I will not spy on her. I will talk to her as a friend, but anything we discuss I will not pass on. I will only ever discuss her with you if I thing there is a genuine and immediate problem."

"Fair enough. But you might want to start by getting her out of the infirmary more."

Sheppard stood up smiling and said, "don't worry about that, I think that will be curbed very soon."

As Sheppard left Woolsey added, "I hope you are right."


	23. Chapter 23

As Sheppard reached the canteen for lunch he was surprised to see the majority of his team weren't there. Grabbing a tray of food he headed over to the table occupied by Teyla and Torren.

"Sorry I am late." He greeted, "Where is everyone?"

"Rodney is writing the performance reviews. He said that he does not have time to eat and if he dies as a result to blame Woolsey. Ronon is trying to persuade Dr. Keller to join us."

"Really?" Sheppard smiled, "so things are going well there I take it?"

"I believe they have only watched a movie. But they both seem to like the other's company." Replied Teyla, before asking. "How was your meeting with Woolsey?"

"Worth it to see McKay squirm. Other than that pretty dull, except that he wants me to spy on the doc." Sheppard replied as he bit down into his sandwich. On seeing Teyla's eyebrow nearly hit her hairline he continued. "To ensure she is recovering ok and is not about to go crazy. I think he was just asking me to keep an eye on her." Seeing Ronon and Keller enter the canteen Teyla kept her response to herself.

After Ronon and the doctor had taken their seats Sheppard asked Ronon, "I take it that the test results have come back ok and you are not turning into a Wraith?"

"Yep." Ronon said between mouthfuls.

"Chatty as ever." Quipped Sheppard.

"How did you manage to avoid being injured?" Keller asked.

"He stayed on the ship with Larrin." Ronon said.

"To protect you all from other Hives." Replied Sheppard.

"I thought it was because Larrin told you to stay." Ronon stated causing the women to smile and Sheppard to say.

"Now he decides to talk." Before adding, "It was a joint tactical decision. Personally I think that Larrin just wanted Ronon off the ship before he tore it apart." Seeing the questioning look that the doctor was giving him he continued. "He was feeling a little cooped up. He was missing Atlantis. Some might say he was pining." Just then the Colonel lurched forward grimacing.

"Colonel are you ok?" Keller asked from next to him.

"Yeah, just a bit of cramp." Sheppard answered looking straight at a glaring Ronon and a smiling Teyla.

"Oh thank god you are here." McKay exclaimed as he took a seat next to Keller.

"Good to see you to Rodney." Sheppard responded.

"What? Not you. Jennifer."

"Me? Why me?"

"I need your help."

"What have you done to yourself now?"

"Nothing." Rodney replied looking confused. "I need your help with these performance reviews."

"I am not writing them for you Rodney."

"I am not asking you to. I just need some guidance."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Sheppard asked.

"Because you made us write our own reviews."

"It worked."

"Not for me. My useless staff are refusing. So will you help me?"

"Rodney, I believe that Jennifer is meant to be resting, not taking on your responsibilities." Said Teyla.

"She will be sitting down."

"Not really the point Rodney." Admonished Sheppard.

Turning his focus to Keller, Rodney continued, "If you don't help me Zalenka will replace me and will sit next to you sniffing you in senior staff meetings. And I will be so depressed I will-"

"Rodney." Keller cut him off. "Even if I wanted to help you, which I don't, they are confidential. I am not allowed to see them."

"What are you talking about? You have seen most of my staff naked." Noticing Ronon tense on the other side of the table he quickly added, "in your capacity as CMO. You cannot get much more personal than that. Besides we can keep it anonymous, I will just say 'x is useless' and you translate it into Woolsey speak."

"Fine. When do you want help?"

"Tonight. Can you come to my quarters? We will be safe from Woolsey there."

"Ok. Call me when you are ready. But you owe me big time."

"Really? Ok good. Now I can eat."

"You are unbelievable McKay."

"What if I don't eat-"

"We know." Ronon cut him off, already bored of McKay's explanation.

Sensing a good gap in the conversation Sheppard asked, "So Ronon you up for sparring later?"

Ronon quickly glanced towards Keller before answering, "I am not meant to for another couple of days."

"That has never stopped you before." Sheppard stated surprised, before realising the cause of his reluctance and added, "she can't complain. She is ignoring medical advice by going back to work, so effectively she is giving you permission to disregard medical orders."

"_She_ is sitting right next to you and _she_ is not." Keller responded.

"You know doc talking about yourself in the third person is a sign of madness?" Turning round she say Lorne smirking at her.

"Sorry to disturb your lunch sir, but some of the new recruits are causing trouble." Lorne explained as he turned his focus to Sheppard.

"Already? That has to be a new record." Sheppard replied.

"Yeah well they are setting the new record outside your office and Woolsey is getting a bit agitated."

"Thanks for that Lorne. Well I better go and sort out the horde." Noticing a piece of cake leaving his tray he exclaimed. "McKay!"

"What? You said you were going. Waste not want not."

"Don't you have a report to write on some sudo simulation?"

""Killjoy." Muttered McKay as Sheppard left with Lorne.


	24. Chapter 24

Later that evening Sheppard and Ronon were sparring in the gym. "So what movie did you watch last night?"

"Something called Romeo and Juliet." Ronon replied as he threw Sheppard onto his back.

"What did you think of it?" Sheppard asked getting to his feet again.

"Guns were good, but a bit too much talking. They kinda spoke funny as well."

"But the doc enjoyed it?"

As Ronon blocked one of Sheppard's punches and again threw him to the floor he said, "She fell to sleep."

From the floor Sheppard asked, "So what is next for you two?"

"Not sure. I don't want to rush things. Not sure about how you Earth people do this type of thing anyway." Ronon replied as he helped Sheppard up.

"You could ask her out for a meal."

"How is that any different from normal?"

"I meant I quiet romantic dinner. Just the two of you. In your quarters maybe. Do you cook?" Seeing Ronon roll his eyes he added, "By cook I don't mean grubs you found underground." Noticing that Ronon was now just staring at him he decided to change the suggestion, "Or you could ask her to watch another movie with you. Break out the popcorn."

"Another chick flick?"

"Well possibly. Or you could try to get her to watch your type of movie, but I think it may be a bit early for Alien and-" His suggestion was cut off by landing on his back again.

"You know if you concentrated less on me and the doc you might stay on your feet more." Ronon said.

"You know, as much as I have enjoyed this I think it is time to stop. I am not to sure how much more being flipped I can take."

As Ronon once again helped him to his feet Sheppard said, "I am going to shower and change, then I think I will bug McKay. You want to join me?"

"Why?" Ronon asked, looking at Sheppard as if he had lost his mind.

"No reason. It is just that the doc will be there and you could walk her back to her quarters."

"I'll meet you in twenty." Ronon replied as he headed out of the gym leaving Sheppard smirking.

In McKay's quarters Keller and McKay were having a full-blown argument. "If you don't want my help Rodney, I will go." Keller snapped.

"Of course I want your help, but you are asking the impossible." Whined McKay.

"No I am not. One nice comment per review is not impossible. It is normal."

"For you may be Dr Happy." Seeing Keller was just glaring at him he turned back to his computer and typed. After a minute he presented the touch screen to Keller and said, "There."

As she was passed the screen Keller smiled at Rodney. The smile was quickly replaced by shock and annoyance. "You can not write that Rodney! It has to be about their performance, not their appearance. If you don't change this I will leave right now and Woolsey will have you attend so many sexual harassment seminars you will be bald before you can research again."

"Fine I will change it. I don't see why I have to do this." McKay muttered.

"Because Rodney some people look up to you and a little praise will make them feel happy and cause them to work harder."

The room fell silent except for the sound of McKay typing. Eventually he turned back to Keller and gave her the screen again. After reading the screen she looked at McKay with a smile on her face and said, "there was that so hard?"

McKay was about to answer when he saw the young doctor yawn and noticed how tired she was looking, "You ok? We can continue this tomorrow."

"No I am fine."

"Really? You don't look it. In fact you look pretty terrible."

"Thanks Rodney." Keller sarcastically replied.

The door chime cut off Rodney's next response. Getting up he cautiously opened the door to reveal Sheppard and Ronon.

"Hey McKay. You done the reviews yet?" Sheppard asked as he entered McKay's quarters.

"No. Dr Feelgood over there is forcing me to write one nice comment per review."

"Really? You feeling ok?" Sheppard asked in amusement.

"No. I think a hundred showers would not wash away this feeling." McKay replied.

"Well get use to it, you still have fifteen to write." Keller said from the far side of the room.

"Doc." Sheppard greeted. As he took in her appearance he added. "Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping? No offence, but you are looking pretty tired."

"That's what I said." Said McKay.

"And you did not do anything about it?" Ronon growled causing McKay to back away slightly.

"I'm fine." Keller said, sounding frustrated.

"Sure you are. Do I need to order you to your quarters?" Sheppard asked.

"I am fairly sure you can't do that." Keller replied looking defiant.

"True, but I can order Ronon to carry you to your quarters."

"Fine I'm going." She responded, slowly standing up. The grimace her face displayed for a second did not go unnoticed by Ronon. As she made her way to the door Ronon said, "I'll walk with you."

When they were clear of McKay's quarters Ronon asked, "How is your leg and don't say fine. I saw you grimace in there."

"It is sore, but the pain is getting less everyday, at least for a couple of days."

"What happens in two days?" Ronon asked concerned.

"Physio begins."

"Oh."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they transversed the corridors, eventually Ronon said; "I was wondering do you want to try watching another movie sometime?"

"Sure. That sounds nice. When were you thinking?"

"How about tomorrow? Maybe at five, so you have a chance of staying awake this time." Ronon smiled.

"Tomorrow is good, but could we make it six? I have an appointment with Dr. Freedman at five."

"Sure. Who is Dr. Freedman?"

"The new shrink. One of Woolsey's conditions of me semi working is I see him on a regular basis."

"Sounds fun. I found staying silent for the whole session works well."

"I think that kinda defeats the point."

"Talking to strangers about feelings is your custom not mine." Ronon shrugged. Noticing that Keller had stopped he abruptly turned and asked, "Is something wrong? Is it your leg?"

"What? No. It is just we have arrived at my quarters."

Looking slightly sheepish Ronon just said, "Oh right. Do you need anything?" As he closed the distance between them.

"No I'm good."

"Ok. Goodnight then." Ronon said as he turned to leave. Suddenly he turned back and gently kissed the doctor before once again turning and disappearing down the corridor.


	25. Chapter 25

The following day at lunchtime Ronon entered the infirmary looking for the young doctor. Seeing her bent over a workbench he headed over to her and stood behind her. Not wanting to scare her, he stood there for a few moments hoping she would sense his presence. As the time ticked by, he found himself silently watching her fascinated. His attention was brought back to the infirmary a short while later when Marie brushed past him and gave him a poignant look. He cleared his throat causing Keller to spin round.

"Ronon. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I've come to take you to lunch."

"Oh. I can't today I have to much to do." Keller responded. Ronon just crossed his arms and stared at her, concerned by the way she looked more tired than she had the night before. Noticing that Ronon was not moving Keller started again. "I will get something later. I just need this latest test results to come back." Ronon continued to stare in silence. "I really don't have time to stop right now." Ronon remained unmoving. "They are very important, I am near a break through." She was now pretty sure that Ronon was not even blinking. "Fine I will come to lunch." Smiling Ronon handed her the crutches.

As they left the infirmary Ronon asked, "You sleep ok last night?"

"Why?"

"You look more tired than you did last night."

"Great I must look terrible."

"No. You just look tired. Did you have more nightmares?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Annoyed at he line of questioning, but also touched by the concern evident in his voice.

"No. So did you?" Ronon persevered.

"Yes." Keller responded turning her attention towards her feet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok then lets eat."

"You're letting it go that easily?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. If you want to talk you will talk. You will tell me when you are ready. I will be waiting, but until then I won't force you."

"Thank you."

"So, are you still ok for tonight?"

"Yes." She smiled, "I am looking forward to it."

"Do you want to come to my quarters when you are done with Freedman?" Ronon asked as they entered the canteen.

"Sure."

"Good. Take a seat with the others and I will bring you a tray over."

As Keller approached the table she was greeted by Sheppard, who was trying to explain the stock market to Teyla. As she sat down she asked, "Are you considering changing careers to a trader colonel?"

"No I was just explaining the inner workings of the stocks, so that we can watch Wall Street at the next team movie night." Explained Sheppard.

"You truly have some strange customs, but I am sure the film will make a nice change from the _comic book heroes_ you and Rodney are so fond of." Teyla said.

As Ronon put the two trays on the table and sat down opposite Jennifer, she asked, "Do you know if Rodney finished his performance reviews?"

"If his mood was anything to go by I do not think so." Replied Teyla.

"Speak of the devil." Sheppard said motioning to the entrance of the canteen, from where McKay was making a rapid approach. "You are right he does look even more grumpy than normal."

"Yeah he even bypassed the food." Ronon added, causing Jennifer to smile.

As McKay stormed up to the table Jennifer said, "Hi Rodney, have you finished your performance reviews?"

"Don't you 'hi Rodney' me. My life is officially over and it is all your fault." Rodney replied.

"Did Woolsey catch you cheating?" Sheppard asked.

"No Woolsey is very happy with the reviews."

"So what is wrong Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"One of my staff. Short, brown hair, American, wears glasses, Finn or Fisher or something." Rodney started.

"Fraser?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe, but not important. Whoever she is, read her review and hugged me. All because you," he paused and pointed to the doctor, "insisted that I put something nice in. I don't do the whole hugging thing, especially with my intellectual lesser."

"So you only hug yourself?" Ronon asked.

"Not helping." Rodney snapped and then turned back to Jennifer and said. "As you are responsible for this you can fix it."

"Surely if you just act like yourself she will be crying again in a couple of days." Sheppard interjected.

"What am I meant to do for a couple of days?"

"I could send you off world for a while." Sheppard suggested, unable to suppress a grin. "There is always MX451-32."

"The one with the really hairy women?" McKay said, "Very funny. I might have guessed I could not count on any of you for a bit of sensitivity."

"I'm sorry you are complaining about us not being sensitive?" Sheppard questioned.

"Did you all plan this?"

"Rodney, how much coffee have you had in the last twelve hours?" Jennifer asked beginning to get concerned.

"I don't know, I was up all night finishing the reviews. So on average one and a half cups per hour."

"Well at least we know why the expedition gets through so much coffee." Sheppard said.

"Rodney go lie down before you give yourself a heart attack." Jennifer suggested.

"I am sure after you get some rest, your current predicament will not seem so bad." Teyla suggested.

"You think so?" Rodney asked, relaxing slightly.

"I am certain of it." Teyla replied.

"Come on Rodney I will walk you to the infirmary so you can get a mild sedative." Jennifer said standing up.

After they had gone Teyla said, "I am worried Jennifer is pushing herself to hard, she did not look well and she barely touched her lunch."

"She didn't sleep well last night." Ronon said, "I am keeping an eye on her."

"Do you know if she has seen Freedman yet?" Sheppard asked.

"She is seeing him later."

"That might help her." Sheppard said. Ignoring the sceptical look Ronon was giving him he asked. "Has she opened up to you?"

"Not yet. She is not ready."

"You basing that on your physic powers?"

"No. She told me."

Sheppard and Teyla exchanged surprised glances, which were ignored by Ronon, who quickly changed the subject. "You want to spar this afternoon."

"I thought that you were not meant to be sparring yet." Teyla said.

"Didn't stop him yesterday." Sheppard replied.

"It is only a problem if I get hit, which is why I am asking Sheppard, not you." Ronon explained to Teyla, causing Sheppard to exclaim.

"Hey. I get you in the infirmary plenty."

"Only because of lucky shots, and not recently." Ronon replied.

"Indeed, I think that since Jennifer has not been treating patients you have not managed to injure Ronon once." Teyla said. She smiled as realisation crossed Sheppard's face.


	26. Chapter 26

As six approached Ronon found himself pacing his room. When the door chimed he moved so quickly to answer it he nearly knocked the laptop flying. Having steadied it he opened the door and with annoyance evident in his voice he said, "What do you want?"

"Good to see you too buddy." Sheppard responded from the other side of the doorway. "You going to let me in?"

"No." Ronon responded, ensuring his body blocked the entrance.

"That is not very friendly." Sheppard replied, grinning like a man possessed.

"What do you want?"

"I am just dropping by to see if you need anything for tonight. Movies, food, anything else?" Sheppard replied, trying to peer into the room.

"No." Ronon replied looking more agitated than before.

"Ok. Well I am just going to give you some advice. You know that really cool thing you do with your hands? Where you dislocate your joints to get out of restraints? Anyway, the doc won't like that."

"Goodbye Sheppard." Ronon said, quickly swiping his hand over the sensor to shut the door.

When the door chimed a few moments later Ronon roared in frustration as he went to answer it. As he was about to threaten to maim Sheppard, he realised, that standing outside his quarters was not Sheppard, but the smaller frame of the doctor. "Hey." He greeted, smiling.

"Hi." The doctor responded shyly smiling, although Ronon noticed the smile never went as far as her eyes.

The two stood in an awkward silence until Ronon moved out of the way and said, "Sorry. Do you want to come in?"

Jennifer moved past him into the quarters until she was standing in the middle of the room. Shutting the door Ronon turned and said. "I thought you would be more comfortable on the bed." Seeing a slightly surprised look on the doctor's face and realising how that sounded he said. "Your leg. I mean, um, that your leg would be more comfortable if you sat on the bed. I'll sit in the chair, away from the bed. That chair." He motioned to a chair and continued. "So do you want to sit?"

As Jennifer carefully sat down on the bed Ronon said, "I thought you would not have eaten so I got a little food." As Ronon pulled out a hue tray laden with food Jennifer asked sarcastically.

"A little?"

"Yeah." Not noticing the sarcasm he said as he placed the tray on the bed, "don't worry though I also have popcorn and chocolate. I can go get another tray though if you want."

"No this is more than enough."

"Good." Ronon replied as he lifted a sandwich off the tray and sat down. "So have you found the cure yet?"

"Maybe. I isolated a particular strand, which I hope to neutralise. I am running some tests, some are promising, but until they all come back and I can confirm if the strand I found is the dominant factor in the virus spreading in the." She paused as she looked at Ronon and said, "You don't care about any of that do you?" Ronon smiled and she added, "Short answer possibly."

"That's good. How did things go with Freedman?"

As Ronon asked the question Jennifer immediately tensed. After a brief pause she said, "Can we agree to not mention him. At least for tonight."

Ronon stared at her intently, eyes full of concern. After what felt like an eternity to Jennifer, Ronon replied, "If that is what you want."

They fell into a silence again and Jennifer cursed herself for killing the conversation. Clearing her thoughts she asked, "So have you chosen a movie?"

"Yeah. I hope you like it. The box sounds good. Lots of action and fighting, but Sheppard said it was a chick flick so I thought it would be good for both of us."

Intrigued she asked, "So what is it?"

"Something called 'Charlie's Angels'." Jennifer nearly choked on the sandwich she was eating.

"What? Is this not a good film?"

"No. Sorry I just choked." Jennifer lied, amused by his choice.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

When they had finished eating Ronon said, as he removed the tray from the bed, "You know you can move into a comfortable position. There in nothing in the bed that bites."

As Jennifer edged her way up the bed she found herself lying amid soft furs. Feeling very comfortable she suddenly felt the lack of sleep the night before catch up with her and could not suppress a yawn.

"You sure you are ok watching this? If you would prefer to sleep, I understand." Ronon said.

"No. I am fine. I have looked forward to it all day."

"Really?" Ronon smiled, before moving over to the laptop to set up the DVD. By the time he had started the DVD Jennifer was sound asleep.

Ronon turned of the laptop so not to disturb Jennifer's rest and covered her still form with a blanket. He then moved to the other side of his room and started to read one of the comics that Shepard had given him.

Ronon eventually fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of Wraith culling entire villages, whilst hunting him down. As the night progressed the dream jumped to different scenes, but all had the Wraith as a common factor. Soon the dream changed to a scene on Sateda. He saw the Wraith approach the hospital. He saw Malena and the Wraith converge. He was helpless to stop the inevitable. He felt his insides turn and then he heard her scream. A scream filled with so much pain and fear. It cut him to the core and caused him to wake up gasping for breath. As he became aware of his surroundings he realised the screaming had not stopped. His eyes adjusted and he saw Jennifer struggle with an invisible opponent, thrashing wildly on his bed. He jumped up and swiftly made his way towards her. At the same time she flung herself off the bed, but was so entwined in the blanket and furs from her thrashing, she crashed into the floor with a sickening thud, but continued her struggle.

As Ronon reached her he grasped her shoulders trying to wake her and he firmly said, "Doc." Her eyes flew open revealing fear and pain.

"It is ok. It was a dream. You are safe."

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked, her quivering voice betrayed her fear.

"Yeah it is me. You had a nightmare. But it is over-" He was cut off by Jennifer throwing herself into his arms sobbing. He gripped her back with one hand, holding her close, as his other hand glided over her hair, trying his best to soothe her.

When Jennifer's shaking form had stilled Ronon relaxed his grip. As she mumbled apologies, Jennifer reached into her jacket pocket and removed her painkillers and tried to remove the cap. Noticing that her hands were still shaking and causing her problems, Ronon removed the bottle from her and opened it. Having swallowed the pills she said. "Falling out of bed isn't good when you have a hole in your leg."

"I'll try to remember that." Ronon replied, "Although technically you didn't fall. It was more of a lunge." Jennifer released a sound that was a cross between laughter and sobbing.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need to go to the infirmary to get it seen to?" Ronon asked.

"No. I don't think I tore open the stitches. It will be fine."

Satisfied with her answer Ronon separated himself from her and stood, before swooping down and lifting her up, carrying her back to the bed.

As she was carefully placed on the bed, realisation dawned that she was not in her quarters. "Oh god Ronon, I am so sorry. I kicked you out of your own bed, then woke you up because of a stupid dream. I should go and let you get some sleep."

Jennifer tried to get up despite still being in a large amount of pain, however, Ronon knelt in front of the bed and gripped her had. Looking her in the eye he asked, "Is that what you really want?"

Jennifer looked back at him loosing herself in his eyes and whispering so quietly it was barely audible, "No."

"Tell me what you want. No matter how small or stupid you think it is." Ronon replied.

Breaking eye contact Jennifer said, "I want you to hold me."

Ronon smiled and stood up. He moved to the top of the bed and sat with his back against the headrest. He then pulled the doctor up to him so the back of her head was resting against his chest, like how they had been in the cave. Releasing his grip on her waist he leaned forward and pulled the blanket back over her. As he replaced his arms around her waist he asked, "Is this ok? Are you comfy?"

Jennifer interlinked one of her hands with his and sleepily said, "It's perfect."


	27. Chapter 27

Ronon was awoken the next morning by his radio bleeping. Realising that Jennifer was fast asleep on top of him he quickly reached the earpiece and whispered, "Yeah."

On the other end Sheppard replied, "Hey buddy, big night last night? Did you forget we have a briefing with Woolsey in twenty minutes? The rest of us are at breakfast if you want to join us. You might want to find the doc."

As Sheppard spoke Ronon's eyes adjusted to the light. When he saw the sunlight streaming into the room he silently cursed himself for oversleeping and replied quietly, "I'll be right there." Before turning the radio off. Looking down at the still sleeping form of Jennifer he gently shook her shoulder and said,

"Doc it is time to get up."

"Not yet." She murmured in her sleep.

Smiling Ronon carefully pushed the doctor forward and disentangled himself as he climbed of the bed. He shifted Jennifer again so she was lying flat on the bed. Grabbing some clean clothes he went to the bathroom to get changed. When he was done he went over to the bed to check that she was ok and then quietly left for breakfast.

When he had taken a seat next to Sheppard and opposite McKay and Teyla, Sheppard asked, "Where is the doc?"

"Asleep." Ronon answered as he took a mouthful of toast.

"How could you possibly know that and it still be the case?" McKay asked, looking up from the touch screen he was frantically typing on.

"What?" Ronon asked confused.

"If you went to Jennifer's quarters, then although she may have been asleep, you would have woken her up. So she would no longer be asleep and could have come to breakfast. If you went to her quarters and she did not answer, you could assume she was asleep, but you could not know for sure. So you can't know she is asleep."

Noticing the perplexed look on Ronon's face Sheppard said, "He wants to know how you know she is asleep."

"Cos she is sleeping on my bed." Ronon answered as if they had all gone mad.

"Ronon." Teyla replied sternly. "Have you forgotten what we discussed?"

Ignoring the questioning looks being exchanged between McKay, who had now place the tablet pc on the table, and Sheppard, Ronon said, "Nothing happened."

Teyla lifted an eyebrow and Ronon repeated, "Nothing happened. She fell to sleep before the film started. I thought it was best to let her sleep." Not looking entirely convinced Teyla turned her attention back to her breakfast.

Turning to Sheppard Ronon asked, "What do you know about Freedman?"

"The shrink? Nothing much, he has only been here a few days. Why do you ask?"

"The doc seemed pretty tense after she saw him."

Looking surprised Sheppard said, "I have not heard anything, but I will keep my ear to the ground."

"How will that help?" Ronon asked.

"It's a saying, I'll explain later. Right now we have the briefing."

An hour later they were still in the briefing with Woolsey as he painstakingly went over the agreed negotiating procedure, oblivious to the glazed looks around the room. What did catch his attention was the restless nature of Ronon. However, deciding that Ronon would probably not follow procedure anyway tried to ignore him. Eventually the leg tapping and pen flicking grated on his nerves and mid explanation stopped and asked, "Mr Dex is there a problem?"

"No."

"Perhaps you could sit still then and pretend to pay attention." Woolsey suggested before continuing the briefing. The disturbance had brought the others out of their trances and they were now all focused on Ronon's exploits as he went back to fidgeting.

Finally a frustrated Woolsey said, "So if there are no questions you are due to leave at fourteen hundred hours."

Before anyone could say anything Ronon jumped out of the chair and left the briefing room causing Woolsey to ask, "Is there a problem I should be aware of."

"No. Just to much coffee this morning." Sheppard said.

Outside the briefing room Ronon headed straight for his quarters, hoping to find Jennifer still there. However, when he arrived the room was empty, but to his amusement the bed had been made. Deciding the infirmary was his best chance of seeing the doctor he headed straight there. As expected Jennifer was sitting at the workbench looking at a computer screen.

He approached and said, "Doc."

Turning round Jennifer looked at Ronon and then at the floor. "I am so sorry Ronon."

"It's fine. Do you have time for a break?"

Still staring anywhere except Ronon's face she said, "Not really, I am just running tests."

Soundly disappointed Ronon replied, "Ok." He followed up by saying, "um, I will pick you up for lunch at twelve then." He quickly spun round and headed out of the infirmary before Jennifer could respond.

As Jennifer turned back to her screen she muttered, "I am such an idiot."

Marie, who was standing at the far edge of the workbench unable to keep the amusement out of her voice asked, "Did you say something doctor?"

Unaware anyone was near her Jennifer jumped and then said, "No."


	28. Chapter 28

Jennifer was so engrossed in her work she was oblivious to Ronon's approach at midday. So when he said, "You ready?" she nearly fell off her seat.

"Ronon!" She exclaimed trying to calm a beating heart that felt like it was about to explode through her chest.

Accepting the crutches he held out to her they left the infirmary in silence. They headed down a corridor heading for a transporter. However, before they reached it Ronon guided the doctor onto an empty balcony.

As they came to a stop Jennifer turned to face Ronon, trying to apologise. "I am so sorry for last night. You must think I am really pathetic. I shouldn't have fallen to sleep and after you went to so much effort. I must seem so ungrateful and such high maintenance. I understand completely."

"Understand what?" Ronon asked.

"You want to end it. Not that we really started it, but I get it. I am too much hassle, unhinged and pathetic and-" Jennifer stopped when she noticed Ronon dramatically decrease the distance between them. Backing away slightly she asked, "What are you doing."

Ronon stepped further towards her and quickly gripped her upper arms before saying, "Stand still."

Shocked and confused Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, but before she could find any words Ronon's lips were on hers and his tongue was penetrating her mouth as his hands were snaking round her back. Just as she felt her knees were gong to buckle Ronon broke the kiss and said.

"I am not trying to end anything. You need to sleep. If sleeping in my quarters is easier for you then do that. If sleeping in my arms is better for you I am more than happy for that. I just wanted to check you were ok."

"Mmm hummm." Jennifer replied.

"Good." Ronon smiled then said, "So perhaps we could try last night again sometime, but actually watch the movie this time."

"I'd like that. How about tonight?" Jennifer asked, hoping she did not sound too desperate.

"Can't tonight." Ronon replied, seeing the disappointment in her eyes he explained, "I have a mission this afternoon. I am not due back for a couple of days. But as soon as I am back we will watch it, assuming you don't work to hard in the mean time."

"Ok. But be careful." Jennifer replied. On seeing Ronon's questioning look she added, "On the mission."

"It is just a routine trade mission. Not expecting any trouble, apart from McKay's complaining. I'll be fine. Will you be ok?"

"I think so." Jennifer replied.

"Good. Then lets get something to eat." Ronon said directing the doctor back to the corridor.

Early that evening Woolsey headed down to the infirmary to check up on the young CMO, to see any evidence of her mental recovery. As he entered the infirmary he was disappointed but not surprised to see Jennifer still at a workbench. Clearing his throat as he approached Jennifer turned round wearing what appeared to be a genuine smile.

"Hey." She greeted, "That was quick I only just sent the email."

"You did?"

"Yes I have found a cure for the Hoffan virus. Currently it is only seventy percent effective, but obviously needs to undergo more trials to get a definite success rate. But administering this to any effected settlements should drastically reduce the number of deaths."

"Good work Dr. Keller. I was not expecting a cure so soon." Woolsey replied sounding genuinely impressed. "However, that is not why I am here."

"It's not." Jennifer asked looking worried.

"No, but seeing you have finished your current project-"

"Oh it's not finished. It still needs lots of refinement and testing."

"Ok, seeing you have made a major breakthrough you have no excuse not to accompany me to the movie night tonight."

"Movie night?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes movie night. The screening of a blockbuster film for the whole expedition to enjoy. Like going to the cinema. I believe Dr. Weir started the tradition to boost morale."

"Why are you asking me?" Jennifer asked, not overly sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Firstly I believe it is important that senior members of the expedition have a strong showing at these type of events. As colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay are off-world and the entire botany department appears to be on the mainland, you and me are all that is left of the senior staff. Secondly, of all the senior staff you are the most," Woolsey paused as he searched for a relevant word, eventually he continued, "The most reclusive, so being seen at social engagements would be good. And finally you deserve a break and it could be fun."

"What's the movie?"

"No idea, it will be a surprise." Woolsey smiled.

"I guess it doesn't make a difference. I don't really have any choice do I?" Jennifer asked.

"No. So are you ready, it is about to begin?"

"Just give me a minute." Jennifer answered and headed off towards one of the nurses. After a brief conversation she returned to Woolsey and the two headed off to watch the film.

Fifteen minutes later Lorne entered the infirmary and looked around. Dr. Scott approached and said, "Evening Major. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was looking for the doc."

"In the infirmary that is not the most helpful description." Scott replied.

Rolling his eyes Lorne said, "You know I mean Keller."

"She left about a quarter of an hour ago with Woolsey."

"Really? Why?"

"He was volunteering her to attend the movie night with him."

"The main movie night?" Lorne asked, voice suddenly full of worry.

"That's the one."

"Crap. I'll see you later." Lorne said as he sprinted out of the infirmary.


	29. Chapter 29

By the time that Woolsey and Jennifer reached the large hall, being used as a cinema most of the seats had been taken. The need for a seat at the end of a row so that Jennifer could keep her leg extended meant that they ended up in the back row. Jennifer thought this could be advantageous and allow her a speedy exit at the end. Soon after they had taken their seats the lights dimmed and the film flashed up on the big screen at the front of the room.

As the customary age warning came up, the title 'Apocalypto' was revealed. Although Jennifer could vaguely recall the name, having never seen it, she had no idea what it was about and shifted in her seat to get comfortable for the viewing.

As the opening scene began to unfold Jennifer momentarily had to shut her eyes to clear her mind of the Bola Kai, which the men on the screen were reminding her of. As the young hero was tricked into eating the testicles of the slain beast, she relaxed slightly thinking it could be a comedy and berated herself for being able to link a comedy with the Bola Kai. However, within minutes she was beginning to tense and the colour was quickly draining from her face as the screen displayed images of death, torture and destruction all in the jungle. She could no longer differentiate what was happening on the screen with some of the images that played out in her nightmares. Soon rather than seeing the gruesome on-screen images she was seeing her nightmares. The Bola Kai replaced the Mayans and she took a starring role as the villagers. She could feel her stomach churning and her throat constricting, but she was paralysed with fear. She wanted to leave, but her mind could not past the message onto the rest of her body. She was suddenly brought out of her trance by her radio bleeping in her ear, causing her to flinch.

She quietly answered her radio. After a brief pause she said, "ok." And quickly turned to Woolsey and said, "I have to go." As quickly as she could she stood and made her way to the exit, trying to block out the screams filling the room. Having made it to the corridor she rushed, as fast as her leg would let her onto the balcony, allowing the cool breeze to evaporate the sweat that she was drenched in.

As she stared out over the water she heard a soft voice ask, "You ok doc?"

Turning she saw Lorne carefully approaching. She nodded silently then said, "thanks for the call."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I did not think Woolsey would be that insensitive as to take you to see that film. He is such an-"

"He did not know what the film was." Jennifer said.

"If I had known, I would have been there earlier. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It is not like it is your job to baby sit me." Jennifer said. When there was no immediate response she looked at Lorne and said, "Did Ronon tell you-"?

"Ronon? No." Lorne replied.

"Who?"

"Colonel Sheppard, but I was going to keep an eye on you regardless." Seeing anger flare in the doctor's eyes he quickly added, "To make sure you don't work too hard."

"There is no need. But thank you for the rescue."

"Any time ma'am." Lorne replied smiling. "You want to get something to eat?"

"No I am not very hungry. I think I will just go to bed."

"Will you actually be able to sleep, having seen that?" Lorne asked concern evident in his voice. His question was met by silence.

"I didn't think so. So lets go somewhere else and talk for a bit, until you can sleep."

Jennifer stared at him, clearly trying to read him. So he quickly added, "Just talk as friends, I am hardly going to make a move on Ronon's girl. You are not worth loosing limbs over – no offence." Lorne smiled, "Come on I know the perfect location."

After the two had walked for a few minutes Jennifer asked, "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"To the perfect spot for painting."

"I don't paint."

"You don't need to, to enjoy this spot."

As they turned down another unused corridor Lorne headed off onto a balcony and said, "So what do you think?"

"It is a lovely view."

"You should see it when the moons are full. They act as perfect lighting for the mainland and water. You get some beautiful reflections. Stay here a second."

Jennifer nodded and looked out over the ocean. A minute later Lorne returned with a couple of chairs and a cool box. As he set a chair down for Jennifer he explained, "I keep my supplies in a room round the corner. It saves me lugging them from my quarters."

After Jennifer had sat down he passed her a bottle of water and asked, "So how are things going with you and Ronon?"

"Not great. He is going to so much effort and I keep falling to sleep."

"That surprises me seeing how he is famous for his witty and captivating conversations." Lorne sarcastically replied.

"Hey! Be nice." Jennifer responded.

"Sorry. So when you say you keep falling to sleep on him. How many times?"

"Twice."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"That is 150 of our dates."

"150?" Lorne questioned.

"I am not sure if the first one was a date so it counts for more."

"What did Ronon say?"

"That I needed my sleep and not to worry."

"So why are you worrying?"

"Because I am convinced he is going to see my full level of patheticness and get sick of me."

"I don't think so."

"Based on?"

"The way he looks at you. It is the same way my sister and her husband look at each other. It is a very distinct look. They are completely in love too." As Jennifer choked on the water she was sipping. "Sorry, you probably did not want to her that after one and a half dates. But I am not wrong am I, you at the very least really like him?"

"Yes, I do."

When Jennifer heard Lorne laugh she said, "Do you have an opinion on this? Are you going to say we have no future? I am not suited for him? Is that why you are laughing?"

"What? No. Sorry doc, I just had a mental image of what your kids would be like. A seven-foot giant of a boy, who is also a complete geek. But gets through high school without being bullied cos he towers over all the bullies. And, a 5 foot 3, really slender girl ninja." Seeing the non-amused expression on the doctor's face he said, "Shutting up now."

After a few moments of silence Jennifer said, "I forgot to ask, how did your nephew get on with the soccer try-outs?"

Lorne broke into a wide grin and said, "Great. He made the team and has played three matches, last I heard, and scored in each of them." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a wallet-sized object and opened it to reveal several photos. Holding it open on one of the photos, he handed it to Jennifer and said, "That is him in his kit. My sister could not get him out of it when he first got it. Eventually they bribed him with a Beckham shirt."

The two continued to chat until Lorne said, "Hey doc you mind if I ask you a question?"

"I think you are going to ask regardless, so go ahead."

"You can tell me to mind my own business and all, but why are you avoiding seeing Lt. Caine?"

"I'm not." Jennifer quickly responded.

Doc, that answer was out of your mouth way to quickly to be truthful. Did something happen on the planet you haven't told us. Did he act out of line?" Lorne probed.

"What? No. Why would you think that? He saved my life."

"That's what I thought. But you have not seen him since you returned and he is convinced he screwed up and is asking for a transfer."

"Screwed up how?"

"Don't know, he won't say. That is why I am asking you. He is a fantastic soldier and will be a great loss, but if he hurt you or endangered you in any way, I won't fight to keep him."

"He did nothing wrong. He kept putting himself in danger to look after me. It is me who screwed up. That is the reason I have not gone to see him. If anyone should be transferring it is me." Jennifer replied.

"Whoa there doc, no talk of quitting. What do you mean you screwed up? You saved his six, firstly in a fire fight, then you patched him back up." Lorne quickly responded.

"But had I prepared better, he would not have gone off by himself. If I had been at any decent standard, he would have taken me along for cover. Then he would not have been injured."

Shaking his head Lorne said, "First off you don't know that. If you had been there as well, you might have both been killed. Second off he saw it as his responsibility to protect the CMO. It has nothing to do with your abilities; it is to do with your rank. Like it or not on missions our job is to look after all you brainy people." Lorne looked at her and smiled. "If you are worried about preparation for future missions, there is no need."

"Why? Have I been confined to base?"

"No. Ronon has decided to give you private defence lessons."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I was in the meeting with Woolsey when he volunteered. Woolsey thinks it is fantastic; he views it as Ronon becoming part of the community. Talking of Woolsey, how are you going to play it?"

"Play it?"

"Yeah, he forced you into watching a film, that even he will realise was not a wise choice. He will be apologising tomorrow. So the question is, how much can you get him to give for your forgiveness?" Seeing the blank look on Jennifer's face he said, "You could get out of every social function for the next year, or you could get out of senior staff meetings for a month."

"To be honest I just want to start work properly again."

"You have to think bigger doc. Bigger quarters? A McKay free infirmary?" Lorne suggested.

"I know I could ask for some of the unused lab space to be used for medical research." Jennifer replied.

"Cos that is fun." Muttered Lorne. "Perhaps I should handle the negotiations."

On seeing how more relaxed Jennifer seemed compared to earlier in the evening, but also how tired she seemed, Lorne asked, "You want to head back to your quarters doc?"

Looking down at her watch she replied, "Yeah I had better. I did not realise it was so late."

Lorne stood and helped her to her feet. As she took hold of her crutches she said, "Thank you for looking after me."

"My pleasure." Lorne replied before saying, "now let's get you back before the rumour mill goes into overdrive."

"Because it would damage your reputation?"

"No because Ronon would beat me to a pulp."


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Lorne swung by the infirmary to check up on the CMO. As he entered the infirmary Marie greeted him. "She is over there."

"Thanks Marie." He replied as he headed to the other side of the infirmary. Pulling up a chair he said, "Morning doc. You had breakfast yet?"

"Major." Jennifer responded looking up from a microscope. "Not yet. What time is it?"

"Eight-forty-five. How long have you been in here?"

"Since five I think. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would set up the trial of the Hoffan anti-virus before I had to go to physio."

"Which is when?"

"Nine-thirty."

"Will you get it done?"

"Just have to file this away." She replied motioning to a slide. "And now I am finished."

"Great. You can come to breakfast after that. No arguments. Trust me you will need to be at maximum strength for physio."

"What exactly were orders from Sheppard regarding me?" Jennifer asked.

"Need to know ma'am, need to know." Lorne smiled.

By the time they made it to the canteen the morning rush had ended and very few people remained. Choosing a table out of the way Jennifer sat down and ate some fruit as Lorne carefully watched her. After a few minutes of small talk Lorne rolled his eyes and said, "Here we go."

"What?" She asked.

Lorne did not need to answer as Woolsey was already speaking from behind Jennifer. "Dr Keller. I was wondering if I might join you?"

Pulling a face which nearly caused Lorne to laugh she turned round and said, "Of course. Take a seat."

Woolsey moved round next to Lorne and looking rather awkward sat down. "I was surprised not to find you in the infirmary." He started.

"I thought you were trying to encourage her to take a break." Lorne asked, with hostility in his voice.

"No no, don't get me wrong. I was pleased not to see you in the infirmary. You should be taking it easier, until your recovery is complete." Beginning to feel uncomfortable with Lorne watching him like a hawk he continued. "Major would you mind giving us some time alone."

"Well-" Lorne started, before Jennifer interrupted.

"I thought you had a training session starting in a couple of minutes anyway." Taking the hint Lorne looked at Jennifer once more and excused himself.

Woolsey waited until Lorne had cleared the canteen and said, "I wanted to apologise. If I had known what the film was I would never have asked you to go. I meant what I said last night. You need to take it easy, even after you are fully recovered. So I was thinking along the lines of a few days on the mainland, away from the stress of the city."

"The mainland?"

"Yes I believe some of it is very picturesque. It would offer you a good chance to get away from it all."

"Thanks, but no." Jennifer quickly said.

"Are you sure? I think it could be very beneficial."

"I appreciate the offer and all, but I need to see the physio everyday."

"Of course." Woolsey smiled again. "I understand that you have began further trials on the Hoffan anti-virus, which will take a week to run."

"Yes."

"In that case if you take the next few days off and see Dr Freedman on a daily basis then you can start back on full duty in three days."

"There is no need to see Freedman." Jennifer said.

"He disagrees and frankly so do I. I know your official report was thin on details. Dr Freedman will allow you a chance to explore what happened in more detail, with no judgements. Ultimately if you want to restart work in a full capacity they are the conditions. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

"Good. Now I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?" Jennifer replied, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yes. Since I arrived I have not had the opportunity to get to know many of the senior staff. Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay I see on a very regular basis, but you tend to keep to yourself and all I know about you is what is in you personal file. As good as reports are I am finding that it important to look beyond the details written there. Also it would allow me to start making amends for last night." He paused. "There will be no films."

"Ok then."

"Good. I will see you at seven tonight. Now if you will excuse me I have a briefing to go to."

As Woolsey headed of Jennifer shook her head and stood. As she moved to pick up her tray, it was whipped off the table. "What did he want?" Lorne asked as he carried the tray over to the trolleys.

"To apologise for last night and ask me to dinner." Jennifer replied, following him.

"Really?" Lorne asked amused. "Does Ronon know?"

"Funny. Not like that. Originally he suggested camping, so dinner seems good." Jennifer replied. "Were you hiding in the corner the whole time?"

"Most of the time. I thought it was best to keep an eye on him."

"Why do you dislike him so much?"

"Who said anything about not liking?"

"You should try giving him a chance." Jennifer said, as Lorne rolled his eyes she said, "another chance then. He might grow on you."

"Like Athletes Foot?" Lorne asked as they left the canteen.


	31. Chapter 31

"Incoming wormhole

"Incoming wormhole. It is Colonel Sheppard's IDC." Chuck announced.

"Very well lower the shield." Woolsey replied as he walked down the steps in the control room to the gate.

Sheppard walked through the gate followed by Teyla and the very annoyed forms of McKay and Ronon. Ignoring the glares coming from the two men Woolsey said, "Welcome home Colonel. All went well I trust."

"We sealed the deal and without being shot at." Sheppard replied.

"Very good. I look forward to the debriefing, as soon as you have been to the infirmary."

"It will have to wait a bit longer." McKay exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Woolsey asked surprised.

"I need to decontaminate myself. God knows what was in that."

"Dr McKay, are you saying there is a contamination risk?" Woolsey asked suddenly looking concerned.

"Dr McKay is just over reacting Mr Woolsey." Teyla tried to explain. "He did not appreciate one of the rituals we needed to perform to complete the deal. But I can assure you that I, nor my people, have never had any effects."

Woolsey was now looking very confused and Sheppard added, "We will tell you all in the debriefing. But perhaps we could have an hour first." Then left the control room.

As the team left the control room a still confused Woolsey asked, "Can anyone else smell perfume."

Having split from the others Sheppard approached his quarters only to see Lorne. "Major." He greeted. "From the way you are lurking outside my quarters I assume something happened?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ok then, you had better come in." Sheppard opened the door motioned for Lorne to enter the quarters.

Lorne filled him in on the movie night fiasco and when he was done Sheppard asked, "How is the doc doing now?"

"On the surface she seems ok, but she does not look like she got much sleep since then. On the plus side she went to go see Lt. Caine this morning."

"Well I guess that is progress." Noticing that Lorne was hesitating he said, "Was there something else Major?"

"I was just wondering when you started wearing perfume?" After a brief pause he added, "Sir."

Sheppard looked momentarily confused and then sniffed his shirt, "That Major is an interesting story, which I am sure McKay would love to fill you in on. Suffice to say that the next negotiation mission I am giving to you."

"Yes sir." Lorne replied before leaving Sheppard to hit the showers.

When Shepard reached the infirmary he was surprised to see Ronon heading in the other direction. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No." Ronon replied and made to get past Sheppard.

Blocking his path Sheppard said, "Why the hurry? Recently I haven't been able to keep you out of the infirmary. Is the doc not in there?"

Ronon rolled his eyes and said, "I'm done."

Teyla approached from behind Ronon and said to Sheppard, "Maybe if you stopped interrogating Ronon you could be checked as well."

Sheppard put on the most innocent face he could muster and asked, "What?"

Just as Ronon was passing Sheppard Teyla said, "Say hello to Jennifer for me." Ronon continued to walk away and Teyla smiled.

"How come you are allowed to say that but I am not allowed any fun?" Sheppard asked.

Teyla's response never came as McKay's raised voice interrupted them. Exchanging a look they both headed to the infirmary and caught the tail end of the argument.

"You can not know that." McKay said, clearly upset. "You have no idea what pathogens could have been in it. What if there was a bit of citrus. Do you want me to die?"

"Dr McKay, there is nothing wrong with you. The perfume, sorry the fragrance that you were given was not toxic, if it was it would have triggered a shut down the second you came through the gate. You are fine, apart from a bout of hypochondria." Dr Scott responded, his voice betraying anger and annoyance. "Now if you don't mind I have patients with real problems to see."

Momentarily taken aback McKay opened and shut his mouth before saying, "How dare you. Do you know who I am? Do you know what will happen if I fall into a coma or die? The whole city will stop working. You want to know what the problem is? The problem is I am being treated by you, a lackey. Where is Keller? She should be treating me."

"Do you not think you should intervene?" Teyla quietly questioned Sheppard on the other side of the infirmary.

"As you well know Dr Keller is on sick leave. Until she returns you will have to make do with me and I am telling you there is nothing wrong. So you can either go back to work or wait until Dr Keller returns to work for a second opinion, whenever that is. If you are still alive we will assume that I am right."

"Leave it McKay." Sheppard said as he approached the scene. "Teyla has already told you the fragrance was safe. Besides if you are really that worried, surely you could run a scan in your lab for radioactive materials and alike."

"I do not think that suggestion was helpful." Teyla whispered to Sheppard.

"You think it could be radioactive?" McKay asked.

"I don't know. You are the scientist." Sheppard replied.

"I never thought of that. You are right I need to go test it and me and maybe you." McKay said as he hurried out of the lab.

"Thank you Colonel Sheppard." Dr Scott said. "I assume you are in for a check up to?"

"Yeah." Sheppard replied as he hopped up on a bed.

"I will see you at the briefing John. Now I will try to calm Rodney down." Teyla said as she left the infirmary.

"It's a lost cause." Sheppard called after her. Before complaining, "Ow. Did you have to do that so hard?" He asked as he was stabbed with a needle.

"Are you going to complain about the service as well?" Scott asked.

"Not when you are holding a needle. How are things going here?"

"Fairly calm, apart from the McKay outburst. But I will be glad when Dr Keller is back in a full capacity." Scott replied.

"Talking off which how come she is not here?"

"She made a major break through with the Hoffan virus. Now there is a trial running, which will take a week so there is not much for her to do round here."

"As great as that is, why would it stop her working?" Sheppard asked.

"Woolsey struck a deal with her. If she took a few days off and sees the shrink daily she can come back full time in a couple of days. Not a moment to soon."

"You don't like the power of being acting CMO?" Sheppard asked amused.

"No. Far too much paperwork. In the last week I have done more than I normally do in six months. Not to mention the extra meetings. I just feel bad I did not offer Dr Keller more support after Dr Beckett well-" He stopped and Sheppard nodded in understanding.

"I am sure she understands and does not hold it against you. After all she has not palmed McKay onto you." Sheppard smiled. "So we done?"

"Yes Colonel we are done. Remember if anything out of the normal happens come back straight away."

"Thank you. By the way is there anything you can give me to wash out the smell?"

"No. But you could try lemon."

"Lemon you say? I can see a big advantage to washing in lemon. Out of interest did you suggest it to McKay?"

"His outburst started when I told him lemon was the only option."

Sheppard laughed and left the infirmary. As he headed towards the canteen he rounded a corner and nearly sent Jennifer flying as he walked into her.

"Sorry doc." He greeted.

"Colonel. When did you get back?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"About twenty minutes ago. I take it you have not seen Ronon yet?"

"Ronon? No. Should I have done?"

"He was heading to your quarters so I thought you might have seen him."

"I'm not there. Obviously. I meant I wasn't there. I was at physio."

"Sounds fun. Do you want to join me for lunch?" Sheppard asked.

"Well.." Jennifer started.

"Ronon will find his way there eventually." Smiling at the blush spreading over the doctor he continued. "Can't keep the man away from food."

"Ok then." Jennifer replied and followed Sheppard to the canteen.

"So how did your hot date with Woolsey go?" Sheppard asked, trying to look innocent.

"I take it you have been talking with your spy?"

"My spy?"

"Lorne. He spilled." Jennifer replied.

"So much for his black ops training." Sheppard muttered.

"As I told Lorne, it wasn't a date. He was trying to apologise for the movie night, which I assume you already know about."

"Might have heard something."

"Anyway, it was kinda awkward. Next time he wants to spend more time with senior staff members you and Rodney can come along too."

"Think I'll pass. But I am sure McKay would love it."

As Jennifer took a seat Teyla greeted. "Jennifer. How are you?"

"Good. How did the mission go?"

"I believe it was a success." Teyla replied.

After a few moments Sheppard said. "You can ask. Everyone else have."

"Ask what?" Jennifer questioned.

"Why we reek of perfume."

Jennifer smiled and said, "I thought you had a 'don't ask don't tell' policy on personal matters."

"Funny doc."

"So why are you wearing perfume?"

"As part of the negotiations, once a deal has been struck there is a sealing ritual. During which all parties must bathe in the holy waters and there is a ceremony in a small room filled with incense." Teyla began to explain.

"Not the nice stuff either. This produced loads of smoke and really burnt the eyes. But that is not the best part." Sheppard intervened.

"Once the ceremony is complete each participating member must rub oil on all their exposed skin." Teyla continued.

"That is the lovely smell filling every room we walk into." Sheppard added.

"Then everyone goes outside and have petals thrown on them." Teyla finished.

"Which obviously sticks to the oil." Finished Sheppard.

"Did you all do this?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh yes. Ronon and McKay loved it. And I have pictures." Said Sheppard.

"Pictures?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yep. Just as they had had the petals thrown on them. Ronon looked like the Abominable Flowerman. It was very funny. I will send you the pictures later." Sheppard replied.

"What pictures?" Ronon questioned standing behind Sheppard.

"Hey buddy." Sheppard quickly responded, "The pictures of my pet dog, I had as a kid." Sheppard lied, cringing as he did so.

"Pet dog?"

"Yeah a really big hairy beast. Never did what it was told. Always attacked the postman. Scared little old ladies. But give it a meaty bone and he was as good as gold."

Ronon looked at Teyla and asked, "You have any idea what he is talking about?" When Teyla shook her head Ronon said, "Good." He then moved round the table and sat next to Jennifer. "You ok?" He quietly asked as Sheppard and Teyla started discussing Torren.

With a slight smile she said, "Yes. I hear you had fun on the mission."

"Not how I would describe it. But McKay seemed more upset than normal, which made it a bit more fun."

The two chatted quietly oblivious to the other two at the table, eventually the conversation was cut-off by Sheppard loudly clearing his throat. Ronon glared at him.

"We have the meeting with Woolsey." Sheppard grinned.

"I haven't finished lunch." Ronon replied.

"That is because you only turned up a few minutes ago and spent your time not eating. You can eat later after the debriefing."

"I will see you there in a minute." Ronon said.

"I can wait." Sheppard replied.

"No need." Ronon said frustrated.

"It is no problem." Sheppard said.

"Perhaps you should help me find Rodney." Teyla diplomatically suggested. Sheppard was about to decline, but when he saw the look Teyla was giving him decided better of it.

"Oh right Rodney. Ok then I will see you in two minutes. Don't be late. Bye doc."

"Do you want to meet for dinner later? How about five?" Ronon asked when Sheppard and Teyla had left.

"Sounds nice."

"Good. I will pick you up at five." Ronon said before heading off to the briefing.


	32. Chapter 32

Deciding it was close enough to five Ronon activated the door chime on Jennifer's door. Eventually the door opened revealing the young doctor looking slightly surprised.

"Ronon!" She exclaimed.

"You expecting someone else?" He asked amused.

"No. No. I just wasn't… Sorry I am running a bit behind." She eventually stammered out.

"I thought you were not working at the moment."

"I'm not. I was just going to get ready when you came." She waved her arms over her body indicating the baggy T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

"You look fine to me." Ronon stated causing Jennifer to blush. "But if you want I can go."

"No. I'm good."

"Ok. You want to go then?" Ronon asked. Jennifer nodded and followed him out of the door. After walking for a minute Jennifer realised they were walking away from both the canteen and Ronon's quarters.

"So where are we going?"

"A surprise." Ronon answered and kept walking.

Eventually they stepped out onto a balcony, where a blanket had been placed on the floor and food laid on top. Around the balcony candles had been lit.

"Wow." Jennifer said. "When did you have time to do all this?"

"This afternoon." Ronon shrugged. He then realised that Jennifer might have problems lowering herself to ground level. "Damn. I'm sorry I should have thought about your leg. Hang on I will get you a chair."

"Ronon." Jennifer called, stopping Ronon before he reached the corridor. "It is fine. It might take me a bit longer than normal, but I am more than capable of sitting."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes. But if you could just lend a hand?" Ronon smiled and helped lower her down, before sitting next to her.

"This is nice." Jennifer commented.

"Sheppard said that picnics were a common Earth 'date'." Ronon explained.

"He say anything else?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yes. But a lot sounded strange. I thought he was probably joking."

"Really like what?"

"Doesn't matter." Ronon smiled. "I also thought the fresh air might help keep you awake so we could do this properly."

Jennifer blushed with embarrassment, but when she finally looked in Ronon's eyes and saw the amusement there, she relaxed.

"How is your physio treatment going?"

"I dunno. It is kinda a new experience for me so I can't judge how good my progress is. But hopefully I will be using a cane, rather than crutches before next week."

"That's good. You sleeping any better?"

Jennifer silently shrugged and Ronon asked, whilst visibly tensing, "cause of that movie?"

"How do you… Oh Sheppard. News travels fast." She paused. "It didn't help, but I don't think it made it worse." Ronon stared looking sceptical. "Really. It is not like I was sleeping before." Jennifer lowered her gaze to the floor and softly confessed, "Since I got back the only time I have not woken up scr.. from nightmares is when I was sleeping on you."

"Well you are welcome to sleep with me anytime." Ronon replied then corrected, "On me. Or by the side. No in my bed no quarters. I mean …"

"Ronon its ok. I know what you mean and thank you. But you have done so much already…"

"Because I want to. I like spending time with you. And it is less painful than getting hit by Sheppard and ending up in the infirmary."

"You could have just talked to me." Jennifer replied, amused by the half confession.

"I only ever saw you in the infirmary." Ronon shrugged.

After several hours talking Ronon led Jennifer back to her quarters. Outside her door he said. "If you want me to stay I can."

Fearing she was being a burden Jennifer replied. "No it is fine." Missing the disappointment that flashed across Ronon's face she continued. "Thank you anyway, but I will be ok."

"Ok then goodnight." Ronon responded before leaning in and kissing her goodnight. "I will see you tomorrow. But if you need anything let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

After Jennifer had disappeared into her quarters Ronon decided to head to the gym. When he entered he saw Sheppard attack a punch bag. From the doorway he greeted. "You want to try an opponent who fights back."

"Hey buddy. I thought you had a hot date tonight?" Sheppard looked at his watch and said, "I guess it is over then?"

"Yeah she has gone to sleep."

"So how did it go?"

"Fine."

"I feel very enlightened. Thank you."

The two started sparring and Sheppard asked, "How is the doc doing?"

"Fine."

Sheppard threw a punch, which Ronon blocked and then asked, "And things between you are going…?"

"Fine."

Sheppard blocked a kick from Ronon and said, "Well seeing how everything is going fine, you want to invite the doc to team night tomorrow?" Sheppard unleashed several more blows, all easily blocked by Ronon.

"That is tomorrow?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah. No need to look to disappointed about the prospect of spending time with your team."

"It's fine."

"So you inviting the doc?"

"Is it a film night?" Ronon asked.

"Yes but the film is Wall Street and it is not violent."

"So a chick flick?" Ronon asked.

"No. Just because a film has minimal violence does not mean it is a chick flick." Sheppard replied moments before he was flipped onto the mat. "Damn. I was doing so well."

Ronon helped Sheppard to his feet. "So you going to ask her?"

"I guess."

"Good." Sheppard smiled before landing on his back again. Standing up once more, he said. "One day I will win." Ronon just looked smug.

By the time they had finished sparring it was after midnight. As Ronon approached his quarters he saw the slender frame of the CMO standing outside his door. Quickening his pace he reached her just as she was turning to leave.

"Doc? You ok?"

"Ronon. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just…."

Ronon quickly opened the door to his quarters and ushered the young doctor in. Having shut the door he led her over to the bed and said. "Another nightmare?"

Jennifer nodded and as she sat on the bed she said, "I think I am ready to talk."

As they both sat on the bed, legs out stretched, Jennifer began to describe her nightmares and her feelings of guilt and inadequacy. All the while Ronon had an arm round her shoulders and held her tightly.


	33. Chapter 33

The following morning Jennifer awoke to find her head on Ronon's chest. As she listened to his heartbeat she felt his hand drawing on her back. Looking up she saw him smiling down at her.

"Morning." She shyly said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better. Thank you for last night."

"You can stop thanking me." Ronon replied. "You want to get up?"

"Can we just stay like this for a bit?" Jennifer asked. Ronon shook his head and smiled. He then reached down and pulled Jennifer up the bed so that he could capture her mouth in a passionate kiss.

The mood was broken by Ronon's door chiming. Removing himself from the bed he apologised and went to answer. Using his body to block the doorway he opened the door.

"Sheppard."

"Ronon. You coming to breakfast?"

"I'll meet you there."

"Why, you are already dressed? Actually you look like you slept in your clothes. Why did you do that?" Sheppard asked.

"Does it matter?" Ronon replied.

"Maybe. I'll wait while you get changed. You going to let me in?" Sheppard continued, as he tried to enter the quarters. Noticing Ronon was unmoving, Sheppard tried to peer round Ronon's body and caught sight of the embarrassed CMO on the bed. "Morning doc." He greeted grinning like a Cheshire cat. Before stage whispering to Ronon, "You might as well let me in now."

Reluctantly moving to one side Sheppard entered the quarters and sat on a chair. "You joining us doc?"

"Um I need to go change first." Jennifer replied. As she began to get up Sheppard said.

"You know it might be better if I walk you to your quarters. If you leave here now by yourself the rumour mill is going to be turning at light speed. But if we leave here together, either no one would believe the rumour that would be started or if they did, it would drive Woolsey insane and that memo on 'appropriate relationships' will be sent out to everyone, again." Sheppard stood and added, "So shall we?" He moved with Jennifer to the door he turned to Ronon. "Don't worry I will look after her. See you at breakfast." He hurried out of the door trying not to look at Ronon's glowering face.

"So doc." He started as they moved down the corridor. "Has Ronon mentioned team night yet?"

"Team night?" Jennifer asked, still trying to avoid looking Sheppard in the eye.

"Yeah we get together weekly and do things, like games or movies. Anyway tonight we are watching Wall Street and were wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Me? But I am not in your team." Jennifer quickly responded.

"You shouldn't be so literal doc. Team does not mean just Teyla, Rodney, Ronon and myself, it is anyone who works closely with us. To be honest I should have asked ages ago, but you were normally about to stab me with a big needle and my mind went blank."

"Thanks, but I don't want to intrude."

"Doc, trust me you wouldn't. Elizabeth always used to come and Carson occasionally would too. So will you come?" Sheppard asked, adding, "It will be Woolsey free. And you can throw popcorn at Rodney, there is a point system, the person who can throw most without him noticing wins the right to choose the next film."

"Ok. It sounds fun." Jennifer smiled.

"Good. Well here we are, so I will leave you to it. See you at breakfast." Sheppard smiled and left.

By the time Jennifer arrived for breakfast Sheppard's team were already sitting round a table and a tray of food was already out for her. As she approached, she noticed Rodney was sitting several spaces away from the rest of the team. "Rodney what is wrong?"

"Apparently my entire team is trying to kill me." He explained. Seeing the blank look on her face, he rolled his eyes and said, "Can't you smell it?" Not giving her a chance to respond he added. "Lemon. They all showered with lemons. Why would they do that if not to kill me?"

"Rodney I have already explained, it was to get rid of the smell, not you." Sheppard said.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." Sheppard responded, with a hint of a questioning undertone.

"Besides if I wanted to kill you I would just shoot you." Ronon said, still confused about the fuss that McKay was making.

"You know, I believe you." McKay said.

"And that comforts you?" Sheppard asked confused.

"In a strange way yes. Now if you will excuse me I have to do some real work, with people who are not trying to kill me."

"Good luck finding them round here." Ronon said grinning. On seeing Teyla's warning look his expression immediately sobered. Causing Jennifer and Sheppard to break into grins.

Even after McKay had left the bantering continued until eventually both Teyla and Sheppard left to go about their business, leaving Jennifer and Ronon alone.

"Sheppard said you are coming tonight." Ronon said.

"Yeah. If that is ok with you?" Jennifer responded.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I was just worried you might be sick of me."

"Never." Ronon stated. "Are you ok to meet up before though? There is something I want to do, well discuss."

"Um ok. When and where?" Jennifer asked, nervous about what he might want to talk about.

"Can you come to my quarters at five?"

"Sure."

"Good, I will see you later. Now I have to go. I have to train some marines. See you later."


	34. Chapter 34

As the day progressed Jennifer was getting more and more worried about what Ronon wanted to discuss and was now convinced she was going to hear the words, 'it is not you, it's me' or his equivalent. By the time it was five she was feeling sick. Slowly she made her way to Ronon's quarters and waited for the door to answer.

When the door opened Jennifer could immediately tell that something was not quite right, Ronon almost seemed nervous. After she sat down she looked at Ronon waiting and dreading. When he remained silent she said, "You wanted to discuss something?"

"Yeah." Ronon replied, then fell silent again.

"Is something wrong?" Jennifer probed.

"No. I am just not good with this whole word thing. I want this to come out right." He took a deep breath. "I really like spending time with you but I don't get the Earth dating rituals."

"Rituals?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. I mean they must make sense to you, but to me they are completely…"

"Alien?" Jennifer finished for him.

"Yeah. I have seen movies and talked to Sheppard, but there seem to be so many rules, which contradict each other. It was much easier on Sateda. You were either with someone or not. There was no exclusive or not, it just was. But the Earth way is …. strange. So I am not sure what is meant to happen." Ronon stopped, hoping that it made some amount of sense.

"Ok firstly what films have you been watching? Actually I am not sure I want to know." Jennifer said. "Secondly I agree the Sateda way seems better, much less confusion. But why are you bringing this up."

"On Sateda, when you dated someone and the relationship was still early but serious, but not in a physical way, more of an emotional bond, it was customary for the man to give the woman a piece of jewellery, either a necklace or a bracelet. Then she would wear this as a sign that they were together." Ronon stopped clearly trying to think of the next thing to say.

"Why a necklace or bracelet?" Jennifer asked.

"Because you take them off by breaking the chain. Signifying that the relationship is not necessarily permanent. Although it was very rare for the relationships to end once the jewellery had been given." Ronon explained. "A ring would be exchanged for marriage, as that is unbreakable." Ronon paused. "I don't want to…. I know you have been through a lot recently…. Maybe I should wait."

"Ronon what are you trying to say?" Jennifer asked confused and still concerned about where the conversation was headed.

Ronon stood and went to the other side of the room and opened a drawer. He pulled something out then returned to Jennifer and held out his hand. "I brought this for you." As his hand opened Jennifer saw a necklace. "If it is too early, after everything that happened I understand." He said.

Jennifer reached up and took the necklace, "Wow it is beautiful." She started, "Does it mean what it meant on Sateda?"

"I would like it to. But if you are not ready…" Ronon trailed off. Then as Jennifer remained silent he began to get agitated. Realising that she had not answered yet Jennifer eventually managed to find her voice.

"No I would like it if it did."

"Really. Good." Ronon smiled. "Do you want some help putting it on?" He asked as he moved round behind her. Seeing her nod he clasped it round her neck. When he returned to in front of her, Jennifer's head was bent down examining the pendant, which she was holding in her hand.

Worried he said. "If you don't like it I can choose another one."

"I love it. It is perfect." She smiled. "When did you get it? Where did you get it?"

"On the last mission. The planet is famed for that type of gemstone we call it Anion. Are you sure it is ok?"

Instead of saying it was perfect Jennifer instead placed her hands on Ronon's face and pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. When the kiss was finally broken Ronon smiled and said, "Now that you are wearing the necklace it is my responsibility to protect you. So I was thinking do you want me to beat Woolsey up so he never invites you to watch a movie again?"

"No. You can't beat him up." Jennifer said. Ronon raised an eyebrow. "Well obviously you could beat him up." Ronon lowered the eyebrow. "What I meant is, you shouldn't. He will throw you out of the city. Promise me you won't even threaten him."

"Fine." Ronon said in a tone suggesting he wasn't.

"But thanks for the offer." Jennifer smiled, before wrapping her arms round his muscular body. Ronon returned the gesture and brought his chin down to rest on her head and said.

"Anytime."

They remained in embrace, enjoying the warmth of the others body until Ronon's stomach growled. "Sorry didn't have lunch."

"You want to get something to eat now?" Jennifer suggested, taking the hint. Ronon stood and led the way to the canteen.

Two hours later Sheppard was setting up the DVD player in a small side room that had been annexed for the team movie night.

"I have the film. Are you sure about this though?" McKay asked as he entered the room.

"Of course. It is a classic." Sheppard replied.

"But Teyla and Ronon are not going to get it." McKay said before turning to Teyla and said, "No offence."

"None taken Rodney. But you need not worry John has painstakingly explained the stocked market."

"That is stock market." Said McKay.

"Besides it can't be any worse than your last choice." Sheppard said. "Not even I got it."

"What are you talking about? Donnie Darko is a classic and can be used as a game."

"A game?" Sheppard questioned.

"Sure. The person who spots the most errors in the physics wins."

"Can you ever watch a film without criticising the physics? Can't you just enjoy it?"

"I find thinking about the physics enjoyable. Anyway what about Conan?"

"What about Ronon?"

"Well I doubt he is going to grasp even the most simple aspects of the futures market. So is Wall Street really the best choice for him?"

"I believe that you underestimate Ronon." Teyla said.

"Besides I don't think he will be paying much attention to the film." Sheppard suggested.

"Why?"

"No reason." Smirked Sheppard. "McKay if you really don't want to watch it just say. Don't use others as an excuse."

"Ok I really don't want to watch it. It is dull and depressing."

"Ok."

"Ok? As in you are changing the film?" Asked McKay.

"No. Ok as in I accept you don't want to watch it."

"You complaining again McKay?" Ronon asked as he entered the room with Jennifer.

"No. I was asked to express my opinion." McKay said as he turned to face Ronon. "Jennifer! What are you doing here?"

Seeing the doctor look slightly awkward Sheppard said, "I invited her. Do you have a problem with that McKay?"

"Hmmm? No. I just didn't think, well you are always in the infirmary. You never come to things like this. It is good. There will be someone on my side for a change?" McKay finally managed to say.

"Why are you bringing your imaginary friend?" Sheppard said.

"Ha ha." Turning to Jennifer he said, "And you wonder why my blood pressure is so high. It is because of my so called friends."

"I am glad you could come Jennifer." Teyla said from the other side of the room.

"Thanks. I did not even know this room existed. Where did you get the sofas from?" Jennifer replied.

"Well in comparison to the table Woolsey brought with him, a few sofas are fairly minor." Sheppard answered. "We thought you would be more comfy on this one, with Ronon maybe. Anyway make yourself at home, I just need to run get the food. You coming McKay?"

"Why me?"

"Cause you will eat more than anyone else."

"Fine. At least this way I can check you don't sprinkle lemon juice on." McKay answered, his voice fading as they disappeared down the corridor.

By the time they had returned Ronon and Jennifer were sitting on one sofa and Teyla on another. Handing a large bowl of popcorn to Ronon and another to Teyla. McKay holding another bowl took a seat at the front of the room. He turned to Ronon and Jennifer and said "No necking." Leaving Jennifer looking embarrassed and Ronon very confused.

Sheppard turned off the lights, started the film and sat next to the Athosan. As the film progressed Jennifer and Ronon shifted on the sofa so that they were both outstretched and Jennifer was lying with her back against his chest. Both seemed to be paying more attention to each other than the film. That was until Ronon noticed a piece of popcorn hurtling through the air towards McKay who was fast asleep. Within a few minutes popcorn was flying, courtesy of Ronon and Sheppard, through the air aimed at McKay.

Jennifer feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time watched in amusement as Ronon whispered, "It is twenty points if it hits his nose. Fifty if it goes in his mouth."

When McKay was finally awoken from his slumber by a piece of popcorn flying into his ear, he looked at the popcorn that surrounded him and then at Ronon and Sheppard, who did their best to look innocent. Muttering something under his breath he began watching the film once more.

When the film finally ended Jennifer was fast asleep on Ronon, who was looking rather bored. A look that was mirrored in McKay.

"How come you didn't pelt her with popcorn." McKay asked as he motioned towards Jennifer.

"Cos we like her." Smirked Sheppard, resulting in a glare from McKay. "So you like the film?" He asked Teyla.

"Well it was…. Different." Teyla said.

"Is that a new euphemism for boring?" McKay asked.

"It was not boring." Protested Sheppard.

"Yeah it was." Said Ronon, trying to keep his voice low.

"Perhaps we should let Jennifer choose the next film." Suggested Teyla; ignoring the faked hurt look Sheppard was wearing.

"No way. She would choose something like Bambi." Protested McKay.

"No I wouldn't. Too sad." Jennifer mumbled from the sofa, slowly waking.

"Bambi?" Asked Teyla.

"Film about deer." Sheppard explained. "So what would you suggest Rodney?"

"How about Shane?"

"Good choice." Remarked Sheppard as Teyla and Ronon exchanged questioning glances. Sheppard stood up and commented, "You'll love it. It has guns," as he turned on the lights.

"Now that is sorted I am going to do some work." Said McKay.

"Should you not get some rest?" Teyla responded.

"No time. I have to fix Zelenka's mistakes. So if you will excuse me."

"McKay." Sheppard called. "You might want to remove the popcorn from your hair." They could not make out McKay's response as he left the room.

When Ronon and Jennifer left the room Sheppard turned to Teyla and said, "Told you the doc would be fine."

Teyla quirked an eyebrow and said, "I remember you saying no such thing. But it is good to see her and Ronon look so happy."

Back at the residential part of the city Ronon and Jennifer arrived at her quarters. Jennifer opened the door and glanced towards Ronon. Taking the glance as an invitation Ronon followed her into her quarters. As he door shut behind him he reached for Jennifer and quickly, but gently, spun her round and kissed her. As he pulled back he asked, "Do you want me to go?"

"No. Yes. No. I mean no but I don't..no I mean I am not." Ronon smiled as Jennifer became more flustered, leaning in he kissed her again.

"I meant I could hold you like last night, at least till you fall to sleep." Ronon explained.

"I'd like that."

Ronon once again pulled her in for a kiss and Jennifer felt everything else slip to the back of her mind as she lost herself in the loving embrace.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Many thanks to everyone who has read this story, especially everyone who has given feedback. Now to work on a possible sequel!

* * *


End file.
